Phreak show
by PottersBrother
Summary: Potters have Triplets when dumble's says Peter is BWL Harry & tony get sent to live with the Dursleys after years of abuse the potter boys get out of that hell and to a new one on the streets where they start a gang called the Phreak's.
1. Boy who lived?

**I don't own Harry Potter and I never will this is for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of anyone who reads it.**

--

It was a dark and stormy night in Godric's Hollow on October the thirty first, Halloween. In the small village was the small Potter family, which consisted of James Harold and Lily Marie Potter both twenty-one years old with a set of triplets all son's the oldest named Harold Sirius Potter, the middle named Peter James Potter and the youngest Anthony Remus Potter each got their middle names from their godfather except Peter because Peter didn't work as a middle name. James and Lily were in the living room and the triplets were in their room playing. Harry was a small exact image of his father only with his mother's eyes while Peter was a mix between the two with red unruly hair and hazel eyes with his mum's nose. Anthony was the same as Harry looking just like his father but he had red hair and his mothers emerald green eyes. The noise from the storm wasn't affecting the family because of wards put up by Lily. But the peace and quiet was shattered as they heard Peter crying and Lily got up and started walking up the stairs. When she got to the room she walked in to see Harry looking out the low window with Peter sitting in the middle of the room still bawling and Tony sitting by the toy chest off to the side playing with big blocks. Lily picked up Peter and walked to the window.

"What are ya looking at Harry." She asked and looked out the window and her skin went pale as she saw a tall man in a black cloak almost gliding towards the house. "JAMES VOLDEMORT IS HERE." She yelled but it was too late as the man reached the house and there was a loud crash as the door was blown open.

"Tom what a pleasant surprise you should have called." Lily heard James say and silently berated for taunting Voldemort and she heard a thump and then heard someone coming up the stairs and pulled out her wand and with a flick closed and locked the door. In the first few seconds after she finished the door was thrown open with a band and standing their was the snake like creature known as Voldemort.

"Ahh hello little Mudblood." Voldemort said with what was suppose to be a grin as Lily grabbed Tony and put him behind her with the other two.

"Voldemort." Lily hissed

"I hope you last as long as your…" but he was cut off by giggling.

"Oldyhort." Harry said giggling as he moved in front of his mother and fell down on his butt. "Oldyhort."

"So that must be Harry if my informant is correct how annoying." Voldemort said with a sneer and flicked his wand and a light shot out and Lily in her haste to protect Harry got hit and was thrown against the wall with a sickening thud. After Lily was thrown into the wall Harry, Tony, and Peter looked at her and started crying. "Now to finish you brats." Voldemort said and turned his wand on Harry. "Avada Kedavra." He said and an emerald green spell shot towards Harry. The green light hit him but to Voldemorts surprise did nothing for a few minutes until a light green glow started to form around Harry. The glow got brighter until it was emerald green and shot back at Voldemort making his red eyes widen just before it hit him and he screamed in agony as his body disintegrated and a black mist started coming out of him. The back lash of the spell made the house start to fall apart and a chunk hit Peter in his chest leaving a big X on it. The black mist that was Voldemort shot across the room straight through the cut on Peter's chest leaving a very small essence of Voldemort behind in him that would fade with time and healing his cut. While Peter just got an essence of Voldemort in him Harry, who collapsed after his magic saved him making him magically drained, had a piece of Voldemorts soul in him while Tony who was very close to him at the time of the attack got a little piece of Voldemorts soul transferred to him as well making one of them the child of the unknown Prophecy.

The Triplets crying was increased as a rat in the corner turned into a man who quickly ran to the yew wand that was on the ground and grabbed it before turning back into a rat and running off just as the door to the room was thrown open and their stood a tall old man with long white hair and a long white beard. He looked around before waving his wand and stopping the house from falling apart as he moved over to Lily and carefully waved his wand over her still body. "Well she's okay too. Just a knocked out like James." He muttered to himself.

"Now lets see here." He said as he turned to the triplets who were still crying and waved his wand over them. Finding Peter more powerful then Harry and Tony and only checking him for any signs of Voldemort he just assumed Peter was the Boy Who lived. He waved his wand and the three babies fell asleep. He grabbed Harry and Tony as he heard people moving down stairs and he disappeared away with a quiet pop both babies still in his arms. He appeared in front of Number Four Private drive where he knew Lily's sister Petunia lived and he wanted the two boys to go to a blood relative. He waved his wand and a large basket appeared on the door step and he sat the two boys inside and waved his wand again and a blanket appeared over them. He looked at them for a few seconds before pulling out three thick envelopes each with one of the Potter boys names. He put down the ones for Harry and Tony and put the last one back into his pocket before he spun around and disappeared with a pop back into the upstairs of the Potter's household and he heard people coming up the stairs and waved his wand and woke up Lily and Peter.

"Dumbledore, Peter." She cried as she grabbed her baby and looked around for the other two. "Where are Harry and Tony." She asked still looking around as James, Sirius, and Remus came into the room.

"Peter is the boy who lived he will need exclusive training." Dumbledore said.

"Where are my other children?" Lily asked Dumbledore.

"Relax they are fine. I took them some where safe. Trust me on that. This way you won't have to worry about them. Peter needs all the attention he can get. He needs all the love we can spare. He will be facing great difficulties one day. We will get them back when they turn eleven." Dumbledore said "Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

James and Lily looked at each other with thoughtful looks having a silent conversation while Sirius and Remus gave each other shocked looks.

"But where did you take them. We trust you but we want to know where they are." James said and Lily nodded her agreement as she clutched her son to her chest.

"They are in a safe place. I fear I can't tell you more because while Voldemort is gone for the time being his followers aren't and many are very advanced in Legimency. They may try to kill them if they are found. We will report that they were killed so you won't be able to see them. When they come to Hogwarts at the age of 11 well we have ten years to come up with an excuse." Dumbledore said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Remus roared fury written on his and Sirius faces as they moved forward.

"What's wrong?" James asked is two best friends.

"What's wrong James? You're fucking kidding me right? You two are sitting here and just accepting him taking your two children to some unknown location for ten years with out being able to see them. Go get them and give them to us. We'll take care of them damn it. We are their godfathers after all." Sirius said angrily turning to Dumbledore at the last part.

"I'm afraid they would be in danger that way and we need for you to give Peter all the love and affection you can." Dumbledore said.

"You guys come on this is Dumbledore we are talking about. Would he really do anything with out a good reason?" Lily asked once again blindly following Dumbledore.

"Well if that's how it is then all of you can just go fuck yourselves. You have to be the worst parents ever." Remus said and turned around and left with Sirius following him.

--

As the sun started to come up in Surry at Number 4, Privet Drive Vernon Dursley was woke by the screams of his wife Petunia Dursley. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran down stairs to see her wife standing in the door way looking down at something.

"Pet what's wrong." He asked as he came up to her and she moved aside and he saw two boys in a basket on their porch. He looked around before he grabbed them and brought them inside. He took them into the kitchen and put the basket on the table. As petunia walked in she handed him a thick envelope that he opened uncertainly. He pulled out a letter and read it. It simply said that his parents Lily and James Potter had to take care of their famous son because he had a great destiny and that they were willing to pay the Dursley's to watch Harry the small black haired boy and that there was 5,000 pounds in the envelope to start it off and they would get another 1,000 each month and it would end when they turned 11 and started living with their parents again. Vernon's beady eyes looked at the envelope for a second before he tipped it over the table and five wads of money fell out.

"Well looks like the pay will be good to watch these brats." Vernon said as Petunia did the same with her envelope and five more wads fell out.

"Yes it will imagine all that money we'll get in ten years." Petunia said greedily. "Vernon be a dear and put these freaks in their new room." Petunia said pointing to the cupboard under the stairs.

--

The first year for Harry and Tony was alright but it all changed when they were old enough to walk and talk properly. At the age of four Harry and Tony were made to clean the whole house and if it wasn't done properly they wouldn't get feed. Then when they turned six they would have to cook and clean but if they messed up they would get beaten. Or Harry would as he always took the blame for any mistake made. Both boys were small for their age weighing only 38 lbs and standing at 3 feet and Harry had long scars all over his back. And almost always had bruises on his arms and legs. But it all changed on day when they were nine. Tony was washing dishes after dinner as Harry finished pulling weeds out in the back garden. Harry was just pulled the last one and heard a loud crash come from inside the house. He looked up through the window to see Vernon advancing on Tony and ran to the back door. Just as he reached the door Dudley appeared and locked it laughing.

"Can't protect him now freak." He said pointing and laughing. Harry growled as he looked over and saw Vernon hit Tony knocking him to the ground right onto the glass cup he broke. Harry growled as Vernon pulled back his leg and kicked Tony hard kicking him onto his stomach and Harry saw blood coming out of his back. Harry turned to the door and grabbed the handle trying to force it open as he screamed to let him in but the door wouldn't budge as a invisible wind swept by him blowing his hair as he pulled back his fist and slammed it into the glass door cracking it a little bit as he felt one of his fingers break at the force. He ignored it as he threw his other fist even harder into the door breaking the door more and breaking at least one finger on that hand as well before he moved back a few steps as Vernon came into view of the door. Harry saw his face turning purple before he started running and jumped with his feet out in front of him breaking through the glass door. When he landed he fell and rolled getting cut up all over. But the only pain he felt was the piece of glass that some how got in his left eye but some how even that pain was minimal as he stood up.

"Leave him alone." Harry growled.

"What did you say to me freak?" Vernon asked his beady eyes narrowing.

"Leave him ALONE." Harry roared as all the fallen glass around him lifted up and all the glass that was in him was pushed out even the piece in his eye but it destroyed his eye in the process and while all his other wounds healed themselves to the point where they were just more scars his eye didn't heal its self. All the glass that was floating shot forward as Harry collapsed in pain. Before he fell unconscious he saw his uncle on the floor bleeding and heard sirens and a pounding on the front door. When the police officers checked his pulse they could have sworn that there was a smile on his pale face.

--

**Well tell me what ya's think please.**


	2. Guardians of Hell

**I don't own anything so don't sue me.**

--

When Harry woke up it was to a soft beeping. He opened his right eye as for some reason his left wouldn't open. He was looking around wondering what happened and wondering where Tony was. Just as he was about to try and get up a nurse walked in.

"How are you feeling." She asked in a soft voice.

"Where's Tony." Harry asked in a strained voice.

"Your brothers fine just a few bruises." The nurse said.

"Wh…what happened how long have I been here." Harry asked not quiet recalling what happened.

"Your uncle attacked you and your brother. A neighbor heard the commotion and called the police. You've been here for three days." The nurse said.

"What's wrong with me?"

"Well besides the numerous scars that look new covering almost your whole body. I'm sorry to say that we had to take out your left eye as it was damaged beyond repair." She said and Harry's eye went wide as he sat their slack jaw for a few minutes.

"What's going to happen to us?" Harry asked and another person answered.

"You will be going to an orphanage." Said an old man who looked to be in his fifties.

"Who are you?" Harry asked

"I am Paul Newman a child protection worker. You will have to stay here for a few more weeks and when they think you are well enough we will send you both to your orphanages." The man said.

"We're going to be sent to different orphanages? Harry asked.

"Unfortunately you will be as all the orphanages around here only have room for one more. Usually we would try…" was as far as Paul got before Harry interrupted.

"Can I see my brother please." Harry asked tears in his eyes.

"Of course dear." The nurse said and left the room ushering Paul out as she did so. While she was gone another nurse came in and checked the machines and Harry. After about ten minutes the first nurse came back with Tony in tow.

"HARRY." He yelled and ran over to the bed and stopped right next to it tears in his eyes. "Did they tell you that we aren't going to be together anymore, their taking me away to an orphanage." Harry's eyes went wide again as he reached out for Tony's hand and he grabbed it.

"Can we be alone please." Harry asked and the nurse nodded and left the room shutting the door when she left.

"We have to get out of here Tony. Help me up." Harry said and it was Tony's turn to go wide eyed.

"Harry you can't be serious." Tony said backing up slightly but Harry held firmly to his hand.

"I am serious, do you really want to be separated from me." Harry asked in an angry whisper.

"Of course not, but where will we go."

"The streets of course." Harry said with a shrug.

"The streets! How would we survive on the streets we're only nine Harry and we're small for our age." Tony said

"I don't care. We'll be fine. Now come on and help me up." Harry said as he pulled everything off and out of his body and Tony helped him up. "Alright let me get a look at my self in the mirror in the loo." He said so Tony walked him to the loo and what he saw in the mirror shocked him as the whole right side and the top of his head. He reached up despite Tony telling him to stop and unraveled the gauze that was wrapped around his head. When it was all off he looked in the mirror and saw his left eye lid was tapped down. He gulped as he reached up with a shaky hand eyes closed and carefully pulled the tap off his eye. He opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the healed eye socket and the small cut that was on the top and bottom of his eye lid. After he saw it he quickly closed his eyes again. "Okay I'm going to need something to wear I can't wear this hospital gown out of here and I need something to cover my eye." Harry muttered and heard Tony gasp.

"Tony are you okay what's wrong." Harry asked

"O-open your eyes." Tony said and Harry opened his good eye and sitting in front of him on the sink was a pair of pants, boxers, socks, a black shirt, shoes and dark sunglasses.

"Where did they come from." Harry asked in awe as he reached forward and touched the clothes.

"I don't know you were saying you need them and they just… well they just appeared." Tony said "You think those letters we found at Aunt Petunia's house were true about us being wizards and mum and dad."

"I don't know Tony. But help me change so we can get out of here." Harry said wiping his eyes dry. After Harry changed and slid on the sunglasses he opened his left eye and with his hand in Tony's they walked out of the room and Harry was wishing no one would see them. They walked past the nurse and the man named Paul and neither of them saw Harry or Tony. When they got out side still unnoticed they made their way down street after street trying to get as far away from the hospital as possible. As they got further from the hospital they started to slow down. When they finally stopped a long way from the hospital they looked around and saw a bunch of boy a few years older than across the street all of them with their backs turned except one who was staring straight at them. All of them were dressed in nice clothes and each of them had a symbol of a tiger on their backs. The one who looking at them nodded and the other four turned around and smirked as they saw them.

"Come on Harry lets get outta here." Tony said and pulled Harry's hand as he went. As they walked Harry looked back and saw the five boys crossing the street and coming towards them.

"Run." Harry said as soon as they rounded the corner and they started running as fast as they could and they looked and saw the boys running after them.

"This way." They both said at the same time and as Harry ran across the street thinking Tony was with him. Tony turned into an alley thinking Harry was behind him.

When Harry got across the street he looked around when he realized Tony wasn't with him and he saw all five boys running into an alley and cussed as he ran back across the street and right into group of boys who had were walking down the street. Him and the one he ran into fell to the ground and Harry heard a clanking. Looking to the side he saw a baseball bat which you didn't see many of in London and quickly grabbed it and pushed him self up. When he was standing he ran as fast as he could down the alley way. Not caring that he lost his sunglasses when he fell. As he followed the alley he heard a grunt then a voice.

"This is the Beasts territory. Anyone who comes through here has to pay a fee of everything you have." The person said making the others snicker and Harry ran faster around the last corner and saw the five boys surrounding Tony who was on the ground holding his gut. Harry growled slightly before he charged at them and lunged into the air and brought the bat down on the biggest ones back knocking him to the ground and he landed on his feet in front of Tony before turning around.

"Who the fuck do you think you are." Roared one of them as they all pulled out knifes. "Wait until Tiger hears about this."

"Hear about what Michal." Said a voice that was soon matched with a man who walked around the corner. "What happened to Cub." He asked fury written on his face. "What happened to my son?" he roared

"This brat just hit him with a bat." Said one of the other boys and the man named Tiger turned and Harry got a good look at him. He was about six foot with a muscular build. He had long rusty-reddish hair with black streaks running through it.

"Well if you bastards weren't attacking my brother I wouldn't have had to do it." Harry said turning to look at the man and the four boys cringed back as they saw Harry's missing eye.

"I don't care your reason. No-one hurts my son." The man growled as he advanced on Harry but before he could reach him a man landed in front of him and Harry saw a demon symbol on the back of his shirt.

"Leave now." The new man said.

"Who the hell are you? This doesn't concern you." Tiger said angrily.

"Of course it does if you are attacking a kid." The man said "Now one more chance. Leave before you get hurt." He said and Tiger growled again as he swung and the man easily blocked it and kicked Tiger in the knee cap hard knocking him to the ground. "Come on." The man said and led Harry and Tony out of the alley as the four boys backed away from them.

"Thank you." Tony said.

"No problem. Who are you two?" The man asked walking backwards and Harry got a good look at him and saw that he wasn't an adult but a teenager of about 17. He stood at about 6'2 with short black hair and a lean body.

"I'm Tony this is my older brother Harry. Who're you?" Tony asked as the man led them down out of the alley way and down the street.

"Everyone calls me Lucifer. I'm the leader of the Guardian's of Hell." He said

"And that's what exactly?" Harry asked raising his eyebrow not realizing that he lost his sunglasses as the sun started going down.

"It's a gang of course." Lucifer said with a grin.

"You don't sound like you're from around here?" Tony half asked half commented.

"I'm originally from the states but I moved here when I was seven with my parents. They were killed two years later by Voldemort and his followers." Lucifer said with a shrug.

"Voldemort?" Harry asked

"Voldemort, you mean you don't know who he is. Well I guess I just assumed that you knew seeing as your magical." Lucifer said as he turned down an alley way and Harry and Tony followed him. As they moved through the alley it changed as they reached a dead end as it formed a huge square. They looked around and they saw that there were thirty people walking around ranging from Harry and Tony's age all the way to Lucifer's age. On the left hand side of the alley there was an open garage and Harry and Tony saw bicycles, dirt bikes, motorcycles and cars lined up in it. And scattered around the alley were swing sets and toys that the younger kids were playing with.

"Come on inside it'll be getting real dark soon." Lucifer said and led them across the alley and into a door in the back of one of the buildings. "All three buildings here are abandoned. About six months ago we made this our new home. You can stay here if you like."

"Alright on one condition." Harry said and Lucifer nodded.

"Name it."

"Give us proof of what you were saying about being magical." Harry said with a slight glare.

"Well…alright but I'm not that powerful I can just see auras. I'm almost a squib." Lucifer said

"A squib. What's a squib?" Tony asked.

"A squib is some one with magical parents who doesn't have any magic themselves. But like I said I do have a little bit of power." Lucifer said as he pulled out a stick and pointed it at a rock on the floor. "_Wingardium Leviosa_." He said and waved his wand with a swish and flick. Harry and Tony watch amazed as the rock lifted off the ground.

"That's so cool." Tony said as Harry walked over and waved his hands over the top bottom and sides.

"So that means its true then." Harry said angrily thinking of the letter they found at the Dursley's.

"Don't worry Harry at least we have each other." Tony said giving Harry a hug.

"So you guys gonna stay here then." Lucifer asked with a small smile.

"Yeah I guess so." Tony said as he looked at Harry. "Harry where are your sunglasses." He asked and Harry quickly put a hand over his face.

"Shit they must have fallen off back there with the Tiger guy." Harry said and he felt Tony grab the hand covering his face and pull it down.

"Harry its really not that bad. Don't worry about it." he said and Harry sighed.

"But it looks so weird." Harry complained.

"Yeah well it'll just take some time to get use to it." Lucifer said as he put and arm around Harry and Tony's shoulder and led them forward.

"So if you guys will be staying here for a while let me explain how everything works. We steal, we do drugs, we fight, and we party. Now all the people you just saw out side they aren't all in Guardians of Hell. There are only ten of us the rest are with the Visigoths, the leader is Alaric. I know not very creative but the guys into Norway for some reason and I guess that's where the Visigoths were first started. Anywho so those other twenty or so people out there are with him and we're on good terms. He's really the reason we've been around as long as we have been. Since I was twelve and I came out of his shadow and started my gang." Lucifer said with a far away look in his eye.

"You know him personally." Harry said as he they walked through the maze like building.

"Yeah I was in his gang, one of his top but I decided to go off on my own and he respected it so he helped me out." Lucifer said shaking his head to clear his mind. "So you guys have any experience doing anything."

"Well we had to do all the cooking and cleaning back our aunt and uncles house." Tony said looking up at Lucifer who shook his head.

"No you misunderstood me. Do you have any experience with say fight, stealing, getting away from people, stuff like that." Lucifer said as they stopped outside of a door.

"Well we can run away from people real good. We're good at blocking hits. Harry here beat a kid up before in our cousin's gang because he was making fun of us. And some times we'd have to sneak out of our room and sneak food." Tony said with a shrug.

"Well we can teach you to fight and to steal. Sounds like you have stealth and speed down so that's good. But for now lets get you some dinner than we need to get to bed, big day of learning for you tomorrow." Lucifer said and opened the door and they saw nine other people in the room already eating at a large table sitting on barrels and crates with three spots open with food already sitting on them. After they finished Harry and Tony were introduced to everyone. After that they were shown to a room where they could sleep.

"Harry are you awake." Tony asked from the left hand corner into the dark quietly hours after they went into the room.

"Yeah." Harry said from his cot in the right hand corner. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't sleep. I keep thinking of the letter. About out parents. The people we always wanted to defend. Do you think Lucifer knows anything about them if our brother is famous?"

"Probably we can ask him tomorrow. Now come on lets get some sleep." Harry said and Harry heard the sound of scrapping metal against stone before he saw Tony pulling his cot over to him. When they were right next to each other he got back into his cot.

"Night Harry."

"Night." Harry said and put his head down and closed his eyes. The whole gang were woke almost an hour later as Harry and Tony shot up in bed both screaming loudly.


	3. Teddy Bear

**Unfortunately I own nothing to do with the world of Harry Potter.**

--

"_Night." Harry said and put his head down and closed his eyes. The whole gang were woke almost an hour later as Harry and Tony shot up in bed both screaming loudly._

As Lucifer heard screaming for in Harry and Tony's room he shot up and quickly ran out of his room and to their room. When he got there he threw open the door and turned on the lights to see Harry and Tony sitting next to each other on Harry's cot both pale with sweat covering their faces.

"What's wrong are you two alright?" Lucifer asked and they both jumped slightly and looked over at him.

"Just a nightmare." Harry said.

"Well must have been some nightmare. You're both paler then you were during dinner and you're both covered in sweat." Lucifer said.

"Well like I said it was just a nightmare." Harry said leaning his head against the wall.

"Want to talk about it I heard that it helps." Lucifer asked as he pulled Tony's cot away from Harry's a little and sat down on it as he looked from one to the other and Tony nodded.

"We…well it started out like a normal nightmare. I had to watch Harry get beaten by my uncle and there was nothing I could do about it. it just kept going and going until finally everything went black. Then I saw myself and Harry as baby's and there was another one in the room. And a woman on the floor with a man who looked like a snake standing over us then a bright green light and I woke up screaming." Tony said and Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"The snake like man was Voldemort. What did the woman look like?" He asked

"Long red hair was all I could see in mine." Harry said and Tony and Lucifer looked at him.

"You had the same dream?" Tony asked.

"Almost. But in the beginning of mine Vernon was beating you." Harry said. "Lucifer while we were at my aunts we found a letter that was left with us saying that our parents gave us up because they had to take care of our famous triplet. Do you know anyone who would meet that description?"

"Well you never did tell me your full names or I could tell ya." Lucifer said with a grin.

"Harold Sirius and Anthony Remus Potter." Tony said and Lucifer's eyes went wide.

"P-p-Potter." He said in awe.

"You know of them than." Harry asked angrily.

"Of course I do. You're the brothers to the boy who lived, Albus Potter."

"What kind of name is Albus Potter?" Harry spat out angrily.

"Well his name was Peter Potter. He was named after his god father until he betrayed the Potter's or your family than his name was switched to his new godfather's name." Lucifer said.

"Why is he famous." Tony asked.

"Because he defeated Voldemort as a baby." Lucifer said

"And your sure that we are related to them." Harry asked looking straight at Lucifer.

"Well there is a way to check to make sure we just have to wait until morning to go check it out." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Fine. First thing in the morning we'll go then." Harry said with a huff quickly followed by a yawn.

"Okay first thing in the morning than we will go first thing in the morning guys. Now why don't you get some sleep meet me outside when you get up I'll be out there as soon as I wake up. If I'm not there wait for me." Lucifer said and got up and left the room shutting off the light as he went.

"Okay night than Harry." Tony said getting in is bed.

"Night Tony." Harry said still sitting against the wall fearful of falling back to sleep. But at sometime during the night he fell asleep sitting up against the wall.

--

As Harry and Tony slept five figures stood over them four of them, two men and two women, with worried looks and the fifth an old man who stood at around 5'10 with a short neatly trimmed white beard and a bald head and dressed in a blue silk robe with yellow stars that were glittering.

"Merlin are you sure that these are the right ones." Ask one of the younger men who stood at about 6'4 and had long black hair tied back in a green ribbon and a black five O'clock shadow giving him a rugged look his face was sharp with aristocratic look to him. His eyes were a startling emerald green and he had on silver and black robes with a snake crest on it and the only piece of jewelry was a big black diamond on a silver band on his left hand on his ring finger.

"Of course he is Sally boy." Said the other man uncertainly and still tauntingly. He stood around the same height as the first man and he had short reddish hair with a red goatee and he also had an aristocratic look to him. His eyes had a golden tint to them and he had black and gold robes on with lion crest on it and he had a golden ring with a red diamond on it on his ring finger.

"Godric dear don't taunt your brother." Said one of the women. She stood at around 5'7 with long flowing black hair and like the men had an aristocratic face. She had ocean blue eyes and a blue and bronze dress on. She had on a golden locket and only one ring on her ring finger a gold ring with a blue diamond.

"Would you all hush and let Merlin talk but I do agree with Rowena." Said the last woman stood at around 5'5 and had long blonde hair with a aristocratic face and strange canary yellow eyes and she had on a yellow, black, and silver dress on. And the only piece of jewelry she had was a silver ring with a yellow diamond surrounded by black diamonds.

"Thank you Helga." Merlin said as Helga grabbed onto her husbands, Salazar Slytherin, arm to keep him from attacking his younger half brother Godric Gryffindor.

"You got lucky this time Godric." Salazar said narrowing his eyes at him and Godric maturely stuck his tongue out at him and Salazar did it back.

"You are both so lucky that you acted mature when we first met you." Rowena said rolling her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Children that's enough now." Merlin said in a joking manner and Godric and Salazar grinned.

"Yes father." The said trying to look as innocent as possible with their hands behind their backs making the other three laugh. "Now, like Godric said I am very sure that these are the two. I can feel it strongly in both of the."

"But which one is which. Who has who in them." Asked Rowena looking at Merlin.

"Well that's really for you to decide. Both of them are eligible to be any of the families. It all depends on who each of you chooses and of course who they choose to take over." Merlin said

"Will we show ourselves to them." Salazar asked

"We'll wait until they learn it from the goblins but this isn't just me we are in this together like we always were." Merlin said looking around to make sure it was okay with the others and they nodded.

"Okay then. We'll tell them tomorrow." Merlin said with a nod.

"What do we do until then?" Salazar asked

"We go wait at the Leaky Cauldron." Merlin said

"No let's just have fun here." Godric said with a quiet chuckle from behind Salazar and he turned around and received a pie to the face by his younger brother.

"I'm going to kill you, you little shit." Salazar said as he pulled his wand and ran after his brother who ran out of the room.

"Lets just go to the Leaky Cauldron they'll meet us there." Merlin said with a sigh.

"I'll meet you there." Helga said and Merlin and Rowena disappeared with a soft pop while Helga moved forward towards Harry. When she got to him she very carefully moved him until he was lying down in his bed and she covered him up. When he started moaning softly and started tossing around she started rubbing the side of his face looking down at him sadly as she started to sing.

_Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
All through the night  
Guardian angels God will send thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

_  
Angels watching, e'er around thee,  
All through the night  
Midnight slumber close surround thee,  
All through the night  
Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,  
Hill and dale in slumber sleeping  
I my loved ones' watch am keeping,  
All through the night_

When she finished Harry was done tossing and turning. She gave him one last sad smile before getting up to leave and Harry started whimpering. She frowned as she waved her hand. A light flashed over Harry and when it disappeared a black teddy bear with canary yellow eyes and it turned its head and looked at Helga. "Your to be his angel." She said and the bear nodded its head before it started singing as Harry whimpered again.

--

When Harry woke the next morning he felt more refreshed than he did in the last five years. He sat up in his bed and yawned. When he heard a very quiet soft thud on the ground he rubbed his eyes and looked over the side of the bed and saw the small bear. He raised an eyebrow and slowly reached down and grabbed it.

"Where'd you come from?" Harry asked as he looked into the eyes and he could sear they were real and he was about to start freaking out until the bear started singing softly in a beautiful voice and he closed his eyes and let the calming voice flow over him. "So beautiful." Harry said as he stood up and moved over to Tony's bed and shook him awake.

"Come on we gotta go Tony." Harry said and when Tony grumbled and just turned over Harry grinned and pushed him out of the bed.

"What the heck Harry." He moaned as he got up glaring at Harry. "I was having a good dream."

"Well now your up lets go." Harry said and left the room, putting his shoes on, on the way out with the bear in one hand the bat he stole the day before in the other.

"Wait up Harry." Tony called as he quickly put his shoes on and ran after Harry. "So what's up with the bear." He asked him as they walked through the hall ways making their way downstairs.

"I woke up with it this morning." Harry said shrugging his shoulders and clutching the bear a little tighter.

"How'd ya get it."

"I don't know Tony." Harry said as they reached the ground floor and went outside where they saw Lucifer sitting on one of the swings.

"There you guys are lets go." He said jumping up happily as he started walking out of the alley with Harry and Tony following him.

"So where are we going than?" Asked Tony

"We're going to the bank of course." Lucifer said like it was common sense.

"Oh of course the bank. But what one?" Harry asked

"It's a wizarding bank called Gringotts. Now lets go I wanna get there quick so you guys can be first there so it's faster." Lucifer said as he led them faster through the back alleys and streets. After about ten minutes they were standing outside of a old looking pub called the Leaky Cauldron. Lucifer led them inside and they saw the pub had a few people sitting around inside of it but Lucifer led them through a back door that led to a brick wall and some trash cans. Harry and Tony watched as Lucifer pulled out his wand and tapped a few bricks before they started rearranging themselfs to form a large arch way. Harry and Tony stood there looking with wide eyes at the wizarding shopping center both in awe. "Alright guys Gringotts is the big white building over there. When you get there be respectful and ask to see a goblin about a blood test. Here's a map with our location here and the hideout. When your done here you can either come back, or not. Hope to see ya later." Lucifer said before leaving them.

"Alright lets go do this then." Harry said and started walking towards the big white building with Tony right next to him.

**--**

**Well there ya go another chapter hope it pleases you**


	4. Happenings in the Wizarding World

**Own nothing don't sue**

**Happenings in the Wizarding World**

--

Potters

The years following the defeat of the Lord Voldemort were the happiest that Lily Potter remembered. Her son was growing up to be a great young man and was truly a mix of her and James in appearance, he had her nose and hair which became tamable unlike his fathers and he had his father eye color but her eye shape. And since the age of seven he was being tutored by his godfather Albus Dumbledore, herself and her husband in magic. Albus Potter or Al as they called him was actually very powerful for his age. He took everything they taught him and could actually do almost everything they threw at him he was already at the level most third years were at in his magic. And in her mind he took his fame very well not letting it go to his head in the least. She was so happy in her life that she hardly ever thought of her other two sons.

"Muuummmm lets go already I wanna go get my new broom stick." Albus whined standing in the doorway to her study pulling her from her thoughts.

"Of course Al is your father ready to go yet." She asked as she stood up.

"Yeah he's down stairs talking to Headmaster Dumbledore." Al said as he turned around and quickly ran down the stairs with Lily walking slowly behind him. When she reach the first floor she walked into the living room to see Al, James, and Headmaster Dumbledore standing around the fire talking.

"Hello headmaster how are you?" Lily asked as she walked into the room and Dumbledore turned to her with a smile.

"Ahh I am fine as always Lily, how are you?" Dumbledore asked as he gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Oh I'm perfectly fine Albus." She replied. "So what brings you here?"

"Well my godson here wanted me to accompany you on your trip and how could I refuse." He said making them all laugh a little bit.

"Well than let's go already." Al said with a huff.

"Ok James dear you go first." Lily said and James nodded as he threw some Floo powder into the fire turning it green and stepped in while calling out 'Diagon Alley' and disappeared. The other three repeated this and soon were all standing in the Leaky Cauldron and they were quickly mobbed and the small group got together for pictures and Al was signing pictures of himself with a smug grin as Lily and James looked on with proud smiles on their faces before a fist collided with James face.

--

Remus and Sirius

While the Potters didn't find anything wrong with how they were living Remus and Sirius both thought horribly of the James and Lily letting the fame get to their son's head and the fact that they allowed Dumbledore to hide away their oldest and youngest son just for the fame of their middle.

"Fuck Moony where the hell can they fucking be." Sirius yelled as he hit the wall making a huge hole.

"I don't know Sirius. We searched every orphanage in London. We searched every magical place in London. We searched everywhere I can think of mate. I just don't know anymore. I…I just don't know man." Remus said as he ran his hands through his hair before burying his face in them. "I don't really want to say this but maybe…maybe we should just give up."

"Give up." Sirius said quietly looking at the ground before looking at Remus. "GIVE UP. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON MY FUCKING GODSON REMUS." Sirius yelled

"WHAT ELSE ARE WE GOING TO DO WE'VE CHECKED EVERY FUCKING PLACE IMAGINABLE. WHERE THE FUCK ELSE ARE WE GOING TO LOOK. UNLESS YOU KNOW OF SOMEPLACE I DON'T." Remus yelled back jumping up from his seat and Sirius was about to retort when he got a expression Remus recognized meant he was thinking. "What is it Paddy."

"I remember Lily talking one time, something about a sister marrying a man name Dursley. I don't know why I haven't remembered until know. She only mentioned her sister a few times, very few times. Maybe…" Sirius just trailed off as they looked at each other for a few second before jumping up and going to do some investigating.

After about an hour of looking in muggle records they found out about Vernon Dursley getting arrested for abusing his nephews who were currently in a muggle hospital from their injuries. So they found the name of the hospital and quickly made their way to it. Once they got there they went to the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you?" The woman at the desk asked looking Sirius up and down.

"We're here to see about two patients, Anthony and Harold Potter." Remus said quickly and the Nurse looked at him frowning.

"Do you have news of their whereabouts, if so you should have contacted the police." She said

"The police. Why would I do that we're just here to visit." Sirius said as Remus looked at her.

"What do you mean their whereabouts? We heard they were here." Remus said "We knew their parents. I am Anthony's godfather and he is Harry's."

"I'm sorry, I thought everyone had heard. They were here last night but somehow they got out without any one knowing. I'm so sorry." She said but they didn't hear her as they were already leaving the building.

"I need a drink." Remus muttered and Sirius nodded as they went into an alley and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. They went inside and sat down at the bar not noticing the three people who just walked through the bar into the back. Two if whom were the two people they were looking for.

"Two Firewhisky's please Tom." Sirius said

"Little early for that ain't it." Tom asked as he walked over. "After all it is just morning."

"I don't really give a fuck. I need to drink." Sirius said.

"We've just gotten some really bad news Tom. Please just a bottle and two glasses." Remus asked and Tom nodded before getting what he was asked for. Sirius filled the two glasses and they started drinking.

"So fucking close mate." Remus muttered shaking his head as tears filled his eyes. "At least we know they are alive."

"Yeah at least we know that but I would rather have them with us by know." Sirius said as they both drained their glasses and refilled them.

"Me too Paddy, me too." Remus said as they downed that glass as well. They had about half of the bottle empty and both were more than a little drunk off of the strong drink when they heard a commotion behind them and they turned to see a large group surrounding their least favorite people the Potters.

"It's all their-hiccup- fucking faults we don't have Ha-hiccup-rry and Tony with us right now." Sirius growled.

"I k-know mate. Th-they are fucking bastards." Remus said as he stood up and wobbled as he started walking towards the group with Sirius right behind him. "And I think it's-hiccup- time we show them how much we like them." Remus said as he pushed his way through the crowd off to the side James was standing. As they got to the front of the crowed James, Lily, and Albus were looking the other way watching little Albus sign autographs. Remus pulled back his fist and swung as hard as he could just as James turned their way and he got hit straight in the jaw and went straight to the ground as the pub got silent and everyone backed away from the group.

"REMUS LUPIN WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM." Lily yelled as she checked on her husband who spit out a tooth.

"What's my problem? It's the same bloody problem I had all those years ago in Godric's Hollow. YOUR BOTH BLOODY FUCKING IDIOTS. YOUR SONS WHO YOU TOLD EVERYONE WERE DEAD WERE LIVING WITH YOUR BLOODY SISTER AND GETTING BEATEN. THEY WERE IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL YOU FUCKING BITCH ALL BEACAUSE YOU WANTED TO GIVE ALL OF YOUR BLOODY LOVE TO THE BOY-WHO-BEACME-SPOILD. THAT'S WHAT MY FUCKING PROBLEM IS." Remus roared as reporters wrote down everything he was saying.

"I hope your all happy with yourselves because your sons are probably on the streets right now scared out of their fucking minds." Sirius said before grabbing Remus and apperating back to his house. "Good job back their mate. Nice hit." He said as he hugged Remus.

--

Before James got his ass Kicked

Merlin and the founders were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for the heirs to show up. They were waiting all night and it took all of Helga, Rowena, and Merlins patience to not kill Salazar and Godric for acting like idiots.

"I swear to all that is Holy if you don't shut up I'm going to hurt you both!" Helga snapped. Godric and Salazar looked at each other than at Helga.

"Sorry." they mumbled and looked at the table.

"Godric I have a great idea." Salazar said suddenly after a two minutes of silence as he jumped up.

"What is it?" Godric asked

"We're going to give the boys a grand entrance everyone just show yourselves to them when your called." Salazar said and led his younger brother out of the pub.

"Should we follow them?" Rowena asked Merlin who looked like he was considering it.

"Ummmm. No what's the worst they can really do." He said

--

When they got to the bank Harry and Tony had to keep themselves from staring at the goblins standing guard over the doors. Harry remembered what Lucifer said about being respectful and bowed his head as he entered and Tony followed suit. As they entered neither of them saw the goblins exchange glances.

"_Human_ _children with manners. Who would have thought there was such a thing in the wizarding world._" Said one of them in their native tongue. After Harry read the inscription out loud on the silver door they walked in and their jaws dropped for as soon as they enter massive fireworks exploded up into the banks big ceiling as a loud voice filled the empty bank.

"HAROLD AND ANTHONY POTTER WELCOME TO THE WIZARDING WORLD." The voice said as multicolored lights flashed. "NOW WE WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE TO YOU YOUR DISTANT RELATIVES AND YOUR FUTURE TRAINERS. THE MEAN, THE LEAN, THE KIND, THE CARING, THE BEAUTIFUL HELLLLLLLLLGAAAAAAAAAAAA HUFFLEPUFF." the voice said and Harry and Tony jumped as a woman appeared right next to them with an angry expression on her face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled but was barley heard as a new voice appeared.

"AND NEXT UP WE HAVE THE WITTY KITTY, THE BRAINS, THE ALSO VERY BEAUTIFUL ROWENAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA RAVENCLAW." the mans voice said and another woman appeared next to Tony who jumped away and behind Harry who was holding his bat in both hands ready to fight anyone away, but the would be intimidating picture was ruined by the bear that was sticking out of his shirt.

"NOW WE WOULD LIKE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE MAN WHO TRAINED US ALL. MERLIN THE GREAT." the first voice said and an Old man appeared trying to hold back a smile at the boys antics.

"NOW I'D LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY YOUNGER BROTHER, THE COURAGEOUS, THE DARING, THE BRAVE GODDDDDDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRICCCCCC GRYFFINDORRRR." The first voice continued and a man came in from the silver doors with his arms raised in the air before he started talking loudly.

"AND LAST BUT MOST CERTAINLY NOT LEAST MY OLDER BROTHER THE CUNNING AND SLY, SALLLLAZARRRR SLYTHERINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN." He said and Harry and Tony looked around as applause filled the bank as a man with long black hair ran through the open doors like a boxer his hands in front of his face and every now and then he'd hit the air. He and Godric ran up to each other and jumped up to high five and missed and hit each other. That caused them both to fall to the ground and the applause to stop as goblins suddenly surrounded Harry and Tony.

"What is the meaning of all this commotion." A very important looking goblin asked as he walked forward straight past the five weird people that were around Harry and Tony.

"Ahh Ragnok still alive and kicking I see." Said the old man and suddenly Ragnok and the goblins looked at him before looking at the other four.

"Merlin, where did... how did... what the hell is going on?" he finally managed to get out.

"All in good time my old friend." Merlin said with a grin. "Can we retire to your office. We have a lot to discuss with our heirs here."

"Of course." Ragnok said before suddenly shaking his head and scowling at Merlin. "How do I know your really who you say you are?"

"Well unless you told any body else about the time with the fire whiskey and goblin whiskey when you tried to, what is the term people use now a days, ahh yes get busy with a troll." Merlin said and Ragnok's eyes went wide.

"Merlin its really you and then that would mean that these are the founders. I'm sorry fr being so rude please follow me." He said and led them to his office.

--

**Hmm what do ya'll think not my best work but I think it's okay gave some back ground to whats going on with the other people in the world of Magic**


	5. Is jusa scratch

1**I own everything, **_**other than every single thing to do with Harry Potter**_**.**

**Is jusa scratch**

--

As the important looking goblin and the five humans that scared the shit out of Harry and Tony started walking to the goblins office Tony started to follow but Harry grabbed his hand. He looked at Harry questioningly but Harry looked around and saw that the goblins were busy staring in awe at the five figures so he pulled Tony to the exit and they ran back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What are we doing?" Tony asked as they went.

"Do _you_ trust those people because _I_ sure don't." Harry said as they got to the Leaky Cauldron and ran through just as they saw a man get punched in the face but they ignored it as they pulled out the directions that Lucifer gave them and they quickly followed them and got back to the hide out in no time.

"Harry, Tony what are you two doing back here already." Lucifer asked as Gab, the second oldest in the gang at 17 a few months younger than Lucifer and the only other wizard he was about 6'1 and rather strong with a bald head, was giving him a tattoo on his arm.

"People…scared us…whiskey…get busy with troll…we ran here." Tony said out of breath.

"I hate to admit it but I was scared as well." Harry said as he bent his head slightly to the left so that his hair would cover some of his eye.

"Oh well that sucks. But on the bright side I got some magic books you can look through later and see if you can do anything in them." Lucifer said before wincing slightly. "That hurt a little bit man."

"Don't be such a pussy." Gab said in a deep voice. "So either of you want a tat?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he lifted the needle from Lucifer's arm to look at them. Harry and Tony looked at each other for a little bit.

"When we got older and bigger wouldn't the tattoo mess up?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it does but we can always touch it up again later." Gab said and Harry and Tony looked at each other again.

"No thanks for me." Harry said.

"Me either." Tony said as Gab put the final touches on Lucifer's tattoo.

"All done Lucy." Gab said as he waved his wand over it and performed a healing charm on it. When he was done he pulled back his hand and smacked it hard. "I should have done that before I healed it."

"Dick." Lucifer muttered as he pushed Gab making him fall as he laughed. "Come on guys I was hoping you were gonna come back. Not just so I could give you the books but because we all like you here. And I guess seeing as you'll likely be here for a while I got a lot of extra weapons I don't use and I'm gonna give you both one or two of 'em."

"Uhh thanks." Tony said as they went to his room.

"Wait here guys." He said and went inside his room and came out a few minutes later with six weapons in his hands. Two butterfly knives one black the other silver thirteen inches when opened all the way with a six inch blade, a white Italian Stiletto Switchblade ten inches when open all the way, and a foot long dagger in a sheath. Then on each of his hands he had on a pair of brass knuckles. One was black the other silver. "So who wants what?" He asked after naming the items he had.

"Tony you can take the dagger and the switchblade if you want them." Harry said and Tony nodded so Lucifer handed him the weapons.

"And the silver brass knuckles." Tony said so Lucifer held out his hand and Tony pulled them off his hand and put them on his. "Wicked." He whispered quietly as Harry was given the butterfly knives and the black knuckles.

"Now you better be carful with those don't wanna lose any fingers right. I'll teach you how to use them properly and we'll go out and teach you how to pick pockets. Then later on tonight we're gonna have to go steal you two some clothes." Lucifer said "Liza is gonna be happy she's been wanting to go shopping for a while now."

"Umm do…do you know where I could possibly get a umm glass eye." Harry asked and Lucifer looked over at him.

"Sure do just about twenty minute jog from here. While Liza, Tony, and the others are out stealing all the clothes they can get for you two we'll go to the place and get as many eyes that we can for you." Lucifer said with a grin. So later that night after having gotten a crash course in how to use their new weapons Harry and Tony went out with Lucifer and Gabe to be taught how to pick pocket while the other went off on their own. It took a while but eventually Harry and Tony got the basics down. But after Harry almost got caught they decided to call it a day.

"Well guys you got the basics of our little operation done." Lucifer said as they went through everything they got which over all was around two hundred and thirty dollars, some jewelry, and a black Zippo that Lucifer let Harry keep as a token for their first time out while Tony chose a golden necklace and everything else went into the gangs pile which was nearing a thousand pounds all that went into food and alcohol when they couldn't steal any.

Later that night at around ten O'clock Tony went with Liza and the others in the gang to do a little bit of clothes shopping. And while they were doing that Harry and Lucifer were making their way to a glass eye shop with black mask on. They went to the back door of the shop and Lucifer pulled out his wand and whispered. "_Alohomora_." And a light seeped into the key hole and Harry heard the door unlock before Lucifer opened it and the first thing he did was destroy the cameras and the TV's they were connected t and they made their way through the shop to the front.

When they got to the front of the store Lucifer went through the eyes trying to find the one that fit him. After finding the right size they both went around and grabbed all of the ones that were that size and carefully rapped them in old rags and put them in a bag. After they got every single one in his size from the room they made their way back out of the shop and back to the hide out Harry wearing a yellow cat's eye in his left eye.

"Well at least I'll have a great deal of eyes to choose from." Harry said as they stopped inside the hideout.

"I think it looks fucking cool." Lucifer said with a grin as he looked around and found out that no one was there. "Hmm they should have been back by now the clothes place is like five minute from here. Let's go check it out." He said and Harry nodded as he put the bag with the glass eyes in the room he used on the way out of the building and grabbing his bat.

"Ever drive a car?"

"No." Harry said shaking his head.

"Crash course then. Turn it on hit the brake which is this. Put it in drive which is of course the D, push the gas which is the other peddle and follow me. When we get there put it in park which is P and leave it running and we'll see what's going on."

"Umm ok the car will probably be wrecked by time I get it there." Harry said as he got into the right side of the car after Lucifer gave him the key. He put it into the ignition and turned the car on. He reached under the seat and moved the seat forward. After Lucifer pulled out quickly Harry followed and on the way out of the alley he had hit three trashcans. He looked at the radio and hit the play button and a songs started playing loudly as a name flashed across the screen, Do You Know Your Enemy, in no time at all they got to the clothes shop and saw a fight going on. Lucifer quickly stopped his car and jumped out while Harry didn't hit the brake fast enough which resulted in him hitting someone. He quickly put the car in park and jumped out and checked the person to see one of the boys that tried to mug him and Tony the day before. "My bad." Harry said as he grabbed his bat.

--

As Ragnok led Merlin and the founders to his office none of them realized that Harry and Tony weren't with them.

"So you two boys must be rather scared right now huh." Godric said looking forward. "There's no need to be afraid though your in good hands there's nothing at all to worry about. We're going to be training you to become very powerful wizards, maybe even mage level. I know me and Sal probably shouldn't have gave that big introduction it was rather uncalled for. But what are ya gonna do ya know." Godric said as they reached Ragnok's office and everyone walked in and that's when they finally turned around and saw that Harry and Tony weren't with them.

"Where the hell are they? Godric weren't you just talking to them?" Rowena asked looking at her husband who looked confused.

"I thought I was. Hmm I guess I was just talking to myself." Godric said a blush creeping onto his face.

"Very smart of you Ric, very smart indeed." Salazar said sarcastically shaking his head before turning to Merlin. "Should we go back to the place they were last night and see if they come there."

"Yes that's a good idea you and Godric go. The three of us will stay here and explain every thing to Ragnok. When you find out if they are there or not come back here."

"Yes sir." Godric said saluting Merlin before running out of the office with Salazar walking calmly out shaking his head. When they got outside they both turned invisible then apperated away with near silent pops. When they appeared it was to see Harry and Tony talking to two people about tattoos. They stood there watching for a few minutes before apperating back to Diagon Alley and going back to the back.

"Yeah they went straight back to that place." Salazar said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall.

"Good I want the two of you to go and keep watch on them. Don't interfere no matter what happens. The three of us will meet you there later we have a lot of business to get done today." Merlin said so Salazar sighed again as he pushed off the wall and gave Helga a kiss before leaving the building. When he got back to the hideout it was to see Harry and Tony being shown how to use some weapons. Then they followed them as they were taught how to pick pocket. Salazar wanted to beat some sense into the two but knew that if he interfered with anything Merlin would kill him so he let them go about their business. After Harry almost got caught they went back to the hideout and after they ate they just sat around until ten o'clock.

"Ric stay here incase the others show up. I can watch them both." Salazar said and followed them out of the hideout while Godric sat down happily and closed his eyes almost instantly falling asleep. Salazar followed them and almost blew his cover as he cussed loudly when Harry and Lucifer who was apparently the leader split away from the rest of the group. 'Better follow Harry. Tony has more people with him.' Salazar thought to himself. After Harry and Lucifer robbed the building Salazar pulled out a ten galleons and put them on the counter and followed them back to the hideout. He made his way inside and woke up Godric. The two were talking when they heard a loud noise from out side and saw two cars driving out of the ally.

"FUCK." Salazar yelled as he hit the wall and when he pulled it back there was a big flaming hole. He was about to hit it again just before he heard three pops.

"Salazar where are Harry and Tony." Merlin asked

"I don't fucking know." Salazar growled out before hitting the wall again leaving another huge flaming hole.

--

"Okay let's see how well I use these." Harry said to himself as he jumped into the fight he was sure they would lose. There were only ten Guardians and it appeared that there were about forty people there. Out of the ten Guardians two were seventeen Lucifer and Gab, one was sixteen, Liza who was about 5'5 with long blonde hair and blue eyes, two were fifteen year old twins Alice and Tom, both had brown hair Alice was 5'4 and Tom was 5'9 with a rather wiry build, three were fourteen Michael, had short blonde hair and was starting to develop some muscle, Jeremy, had red hair with a rather toned body, and Brooke was 5'1 with black hair and a lean body, one was twelve, David who had short dirty blonde hair and the other was eleven, Fred who had brown hair and both were skinny. Then you had Harry and Tony who were both nine and small for their age. Whereas all of the Beast that he could see all looked to be fifteen or older and mostly all were guys. "Oh well got to get to Tony at least." Harry muttered as he ran up behind one of the Beast and swung the bat with all his might right into the boy's side and he heard a crack as the boy fell and he swung again hitting him in his leg and heard another crack.

After he took that kid down he turned to the next person wearing a Beast symbol. He turned and saw four of them closing in on Liza. Harry growled as he ran forward and he jumped. When he jumped he pulled the bat over his head with both hands and brought it down on one of their heads and they fell to the ground. He quickly spun low and hit another one straight in his kneecap and heard a loud crack as he fell. He went to swing at another person but they jumped over the bat and Harry looked up just in time to see a large fist with brass knuckles swing and hit him in the face. Harry fell to the ground as he felt blood running out from his nose as he saw stars. But he just shook his head as the pain was numbed by his magic. As he stood up he cocked his head to the side with a little maniacal chuckle.

"What the fuck." The guy said as he bent down and picked up Harry's bat as Harry's hands went into his pocket and he slipped on his brass knuckles. He moved forward quickly and as the man went to swing the bat he was tackled from behind and fell to the ground with Liza on top of him. As the man started to look up Harry jumped in the air and brought his fist down right on his face knocking him out.

"Good job Harry." Liza said with a grin. "Mind if I take this?" She asked as she picked up the bat and Harry shook his head. "Thanks. Nice eye by the way." She said with a wink before running off.

"Thanks." Harry called after her before he heard a scream he knew belonged to Tony. He looked around and saw him surrounded by five Beast who were all kicking the crap out of him including the leader's son 'Cub'. "You stupid fuckers." Harry growled as he pulled out his butterfly knives and flipped them open as he ran forward dodging anyone who got in his way. When he got near enough he stabbed two of them in the side with the knives and when they doubled over he threw both elbows as hard as he could into their faces knocking them out as he turned around to face the other three.

"This is all your fault you little shit. You two are going to die and it's all your fault." Cub said with a feral grin. Harry just looked at him before giving another maniacal chuckle which turned into a maniacal laugh causing a lot of people to turn towards him.

"Let's go then." Harry said between laughing. The two with Cub went to move forward but were tackled by Tom. When Harry looked over and saw them go through a window he suddenly felt pain like he never had before and he looked down to see a knife sticking out of his stomach before he looked up into the face of Cub.

"Ouch." Harry said in pain which slowly numbed before he started laughing again. As Cub looked at him Harry quickly brought his hand up and straight across Cubs throat cutting it. Blood started to come out of his neck and cub quickly grabbed his throat as they all heard sirens going off along with the blaring of an alarm in the store Tom went through. He looked around to see everyone running.

"Harry what happened are you alright." Harry heard and turned to see Tony looking at him.

"Umm yeah I'm fine." Harry said as he grabbed the handle of the knife and pulled it out almost crying when he did.

"Come on guys lets go." Tom said as he picked up Tony and ran him to the car as Harry struggled to keep up. When he got to the car he got into the back seat next to Liza with Tony on her other side while Gab drove and Tom jumped into the passenger seat.

"Is…is everyone okay." Harry asked as he put pressure on the open wound on his stomach.

"Yeah were fine just a few scratches and bruises nothing major." Gab said as he pulled into an alley way just as the police turned the corner.

"Good I'm glad no one was hurt." Said Harry as he shook his head trying to clear it.

"Except for you Harry!" Tony said

"Uhh I'm not hurt." Harry said as he laid his head on Liza's shoulder.

"Yes you are you had a knife sticking out of your stomach."

"Is jusa scratch." Harry said as he started to see black dots.

"Let me see it." Liza said and Harry moved his hand and she gasped. "Oh my god." She whispered as she lifted his shirt up to show a big hole in his stomach. That's when she noticed the dagger laying next to him and it was covered in blood.

"I'm fine I don feel anything." Harry said as the car stopped and he opened his door and got out of the car. He tried to walk but only succeeded in falling to the ground losing a lot of blood.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HEIR?" They all heard a voice boom and turned to see an angry black haired man walking out of their hideout with a green fire in his eyes.

--

**A/N hmm tell me what ya think. I hope ya like it.**


	6. I don't like that

--

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY HEIR?" Salazar yelled out when no one answered him.

"H-he was stabbed." Tony said bravely.

"Salazar stop yelling grab Harry and bring him inside quickly so I can heal him." Helga said as she came up to the group. "The rest of you go into the, I suppose you would call it the sitting room and Rowena, Godric and Merlin will check you all out. Hurry up now." She said before following after Salazar who was already inside.

"Those were two of the people who scared the crap out of you weren't they." Gabe asked in shock as they went inside.

"Yeah I don't know how they got here." Tony answered

"Do you know who those two are? They are two of the four founders of Hogwarts." Gabe said as they went to the sitting room and when Gabe saw the other three people in the room he squealed like a little girl. "Your Rowena Ravenclaw, your Godric Gryffindor, and, and your Merlin."

"Yes we are now if you could all sit down so we can check you all over for injuries." Rowena said in a voice that made everyone quickly sit down and she, Godric, and Merlin all started examining them.

"I can't believe I'm actually looking at Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin. I've always wondered what house I would have gone into if I went to Hogwarts." Gabe said happily.

"Well seeing as it looks like your main characteristics are that of a twelve year old fan girl I'd be surprised if you could get into a house." Godric said making the rest of the Guardians laugh.

"Fuck you, you old prick." Gabe said offended as he pushed Godric away from him.

"Well now your reminding me of a Gryffindor, ego easily hurt." Rowena said before turning to Merlin. "Everyone's good just a few bruises and small cuts. I'm going to check on Harry." She said and Tony quickly jumped up to go with her. "Stay here young one."

"Actually Rowena I believe it would be a good idea to have him come with us. Godric will remain and keep the other entertained." Merlin said and Godric nodded as Tony was led out of the room.

"Who wants to see a magic trick?" They heard Godric ask happily as they went. When they reach the room where Salazar put Harry they heard Helga cursing and what Tony recognized as a flat line like on TV.

"FUCK. Salazar do something. It's not the cut that's healed. It's what ever that parselmagic you said you found. It has to be." They heard Helga say as they opened the door.

"If you would let me fucking concentrate that's what I'm trying to fucking do." Salazar hissed out and they saw him standing over Harry with his wand out. "No it can't be." He whispered after a few minutes.

"I'm afraid it is." Merlin said sadly and everyone turned to him.

"How do you know what I'm talking about?" Salazar asked narrowing his eyes.

"I had the same reaction when I was checking Tony. It is rather small but it is making work on his soul how is Harry?" Merlin asked.

"You mean it's a Horcrux?" Rowena asked and Merlin nodded.

"A what?" Tony asked but was ignored.

"Its rather large, my guess is when his heart stopped this being who ever it is was trying to take control of his body but Harry is putting up quiet a fight." Salazar said

"We need to get rid of it now his hearts still not beating." Helga said

"Salazar get ready to trap it. If there is one in each of the boys there may be more." Merlin said as he raised his hand and laid it on his head. "_Dementorous Personaus._" He said and a black light engulfed him and when it disappeared he still looked just the same but the room was freezing and Tony felt all happiness leave him.

He watched as Merlin leaned over Harry. His mouth was right on top of Harry's when he sucked in multiple times until something black came out of Harry's mouth with a scream followed by something white. When he saw this Salazar waved his wand and something like a glowing jar appeared around the black smoky looking object as Merlin tapped himself on the head and the room went back to normal. Tony watched as the white smoky substance lowered itself back into Harry's mouth and Helga ran her wand over him and slowly his heart started to beat and it kept improving until it was a steady beep.

"Now would some one tell me what the fuck is going on?" Tony asked pulling out his dagger.

"Boy put the knife away before you hurt yourself." Salazar said as he gave Harry a few blood potions and Merlin waved his hand over the glowing jar. Tony just stood there dagger still in his hand pointing it at Salazar's back while the other two founders in the room stared at him and Merlin was in a corner looking over the glass. After Salazar was done with the potions he turned to see Tony. "What did I say boy, put that away before you hurt yourself. Ric this one is defiantly yours." He said with a chuckle which was cut short as a knife was brought up to his neck.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to my brother like that." He heard a voice hiss into his ear and turned slightly to see Harry's pale face his eyes a green fire then looked down to see the bloody dagger at his neck.

"This isn't wise boy." Salazar hissed back at Harry.

"Maybe not but if your ever going to talk to either of us again I suggest that you use our names. If I hear you call us anything other than our names again I will stab you, you piece of shit." Harry growled still holding the dagger to Salazar's throat. "I suggest that you apologize to my little brother."

"I don't think so, boy." Salazar said with a smirk as Harry pulled the dagger away from his throat and he was about to turn around when he felt it get stabbed into his back. He screamed out as he quickly turned around and with a wave of his hand Harry went flying and hit the far wall with a thud and fell to the ground. "You little bastard." Salazar hissed as Harry got up with a laugh.

"Actually I believe the dumb asses who had me were married." Harry said as he cocked his head to the side staring straight at Salazar with a large grin on his face. "That wasn't very nice to do you know." He commentated as started to walk forward.

"It wasn't very nice of you to stab me either." Salazar hissed as he reached back and yanked the dagger out of his back.

"Well in my defense I did warn you." Harry said with a crazy chuckle as he moved towards Tony. "Sorry but we have to go." Harry said and grabbed Tony's hand and quickly led him out of the room and they started running down the hall and went straight through the sitting area where Godric was still entertaining the others.

"Hey guys keep them busy for us, were taking a car." Harry said as they went through.

"Hang on what?" Godric asked looking at them which was a mistake as he was tackled from behind. Harry and Tony didn't stop running until they made it outside to the cars and Harry climbed into the driver seat.

"What's the rush?" Said a voice making Harry and Tony jump and turn to see Salazar sitting in the back seat.

"LEAVE US ALONE." Harry shouted angrily.

"I'm afraid that I can't do that. We are here to train you, now come on lets go back to the hideout so we can all talk." Salazar said with a raised eyebrow daring either of them to disagree.

"Fine." Harry snarled and opened his door and climbed out and he was followed by Tony. When they were both out of the car he watched Salazar climbing out the other side and tugged Tony's arm and they started running towards the exit of the ally way and both jumped when Merlin appeared in front of them with a smile on his old face that made Harry want to punch him in the face.

"Come now lets head in side." He said kindly and before either of them could react he laid a hand on top of each of their heads and with the feeling of being squeezed through a tube they found themselves back in the sitting area at the hideout.

"So nice of you to join us." Said a voice that Harry recognized and turned to see the woman with long blond hair, Helga.

"What do you want with us?" Harry snarled.

"We want to train you." Salazar said as he looked over Harry and Tony.

"Why do you want to train us?" Tony asked as Harry and Salazar glared at each other.

"Because you are our heir's." Godric answered with a small smile.

"No fucking way, Harry and Tony are the heirs to Hogwarts founders." Gabe said loudly jaw dropped with wide eyes.

"And Merlin." Rowena said nodding.

"How can two people be the heir to the same family?" Lucifer asked with a raised eyebrow as Harry and Salazar continued to glare at each other. Salazar had his wand in his hand and Harry had brass knuckles on one hand and Tony's dagger in the other having dropped his butterfly knives after cutting Cubs throat.

"Well the two of you won't be the heir to the same families. We all five picked who was to be heir to which family name." Merlin answered Lucifer's question.

"So who's heir to who's family then?" Tony asked

"Well let's see, Rowena you first." Merlin said smiling at the black haired beauty.

"Tony dear, if you would accept me, I would love for you to be my heir and I will do all I can to properly train you." Rowena said kneeling down in front of Tony so they were eye level and he stared into her blue eyes with his green eyes.

"Okay." He said and stiffened up when she hugged him and a white glow surrounded them for a few seconds before it disappered. "What was that?"

"That was my family magic accepting you as its heir. You know have my family magic of air manipulation." Rowena said and everyone in the room jaws dropped beside the five older people.

"Helga your next." Merlin said and Helga walked over to Harry and got in front of him blocking Salazar from few. She knelt down in front of him and gently ran her hand over his cheek with tears in her eyes.

"So young and yet in so much pain." She said quietly so only Harry could here her. "How did all of this happen to you?"

"My uncle." Harry said quietly.

"If I could go back in time to save you all of that pain and suffering I would do so in a heartbeat. If you will allow me, I wish to take you as my heir so I can train so you can properly defend yourself. If you accept my offer you will get the power of earth manipulation, I will teach you to be an animagus, which is someone whom can transform into an animal and back. I myself am an animagus, I take on the form of a unicorn, and the others are animagi as well. Rowena takes the form of a hippogriff which has the head of an eagle and the hind end of a horse. Godric, well he doesn't really have an animagus form, he was bitten by a werewolf when he was a child, but he accepted it and he and the inner wolf formed a bond so that he can transform at anytime and he still retains his mind. Salazar he takes on the form of a black dragon. Merlin though takes on the rarest form. He takes on the form of a white phoenix. His tears have minor healing powers no where near the power of a real phoenix but it's saved all of our lives before. So what do you say, will you be my heir." Helga asked looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes." Harry answered quietly and she smiled as she leaned forward and brushed his hair off of his forehead and kissed it as a green glow surrounded them.

"Very well." Merlin said with a smile. "Godric your next."

"Hmmmm." Godric said making a show of looking at Harry and Tony. He stroked his beard as he looked between them. "I think I'll go with my beautiful wife and choose Tony here. You'll get my family magic of water manipulation." He said holding his hand out to Tony who took it and shook it. When he did a blue light surrounded them.

"I'll take this brat here." Salazar growled nodding towards Harry.

"And if I don't want to be your heir." Harry said smiling evilly.

"Do you always act like this?" Merlin asked interrupting their staring contest by standing in front of Harry.

"Of course I do." Answered Harry.

"Do you think the Horcrux affected him some how." Helga asked and Merlin looked over at her.

"I fear it might have I don't think someone his age, even being through everything he's been through would act like that." Merlin answered

"Nothing affected me any way. Tom was my friend for a while, he helped to heal me after Vernon beat me. But when he tried to take over my body I had to stop him. I got some good knowledge from him as I stopped him from taking over my mind unfortunately for the world I guess I also got some of his traits so now it's my personality is even better." Harry said with a crazy chuckle.

"Like what knowledge exactly." Helga asked worriedly.

"Like this." Harry said as he waved his hand and it seemed like nothing happened.

"No. No stop it. NO STOP IT I'M SORRY UNCLE VERNON. NOOOOOOOOOOOO." Every one in the room but Harry jumped as Salazar started to scream clutching his head as he fell to the ground. Harry waved his hand again and it stopped.

"You really should learn to call me and my brother by name dick." He said looking at Salazar evilly.

"What'd you do to him?" Helga demanded as she sat on the floor with Salazar's head on her lap.

"Showed him every horrible thing that's ever happened to me in my life as if he were me." Harry answered. "Tom never used it but he did read about it. There's more but that kind of drained me. I'll accept your offer to be your heir. Maybe now that you've seen my life you'll understand why I prefer to be called by name." There was a red glow around both him and Salazar before Merlin turned to Tony.

"Tony. I chose you to be my heir." He said holding his hand out to Tony who shrugged and shook it and a white glow surrounded both of them. "With it comes the power over light. Now we must go we have to get you two trained."

"So we're your heirs now. You don't think that means we trust you do you. What's to say that you won't take us away and kill us?" Harry asked as he sat down next to Liza on the couch.

"What's to say that we won't kill you right here." Merlin said. "You couldn't stop us if you tried."

"Good point. But if I were you I wouldn't try. Did you know that Morgan Le Fay was still around as well. She used to train Tom, she was teaching him to control shadows." Harry said. "I guess I also received some of his power as well. At least I think I did anyway." He said and seemed to concentrate for a few seconds before shadows started to envelope him.

"Le Fay." Salazar hissed.

"Then it is definitely time to go and start to train. I swear on my magic that is all we wish to do is train you." Merlin said

"Alright I'll go." Tony said after Merlin stopped talking and Harry glared at him.

"Fine, but we're staying on the streets. I won't be locked in a house for an undetermined amount of time with no way to get out." Harry said

"But what about books." Rowena asked.

"You four are supposed to be all powerful and shit right. Well I always learn by doing not reading." Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"And what if we want to teach you in weapons and potions." Salazar said looking at Harry with a smirk as he licked how Harry was handling the situation.

"You have magic right, isn't there some kind of case you can put all of that shit in and shrink down to carry or something." Harry said matching Salazar smirk.

"Well we can go to Gringotts and go to our vaults and get all the weapons and such from there." Merlin said with a sigh. "Well we can't make you do anything, quiet the opposite really we have to listen to your commands. So it will be done."

"Wait you have to listen to our commands. Than when I said leave us alone why didn't you listen?" Harry asked.

"Because you weren't our heirs at that time. Right now you are basically the head of house, well as soon as we go to Gringotts and get the rings for you. But when our magic accepted you, you took the headship you just don't have proof of it yet." Merlin said.

"I don't like that." Harry said

"Don't like what Heir." Salazar asked

"The feeling of having control over another person. I don't like it." Harry said shaking his head.

"Well at least your not totally evil than." Salazar said.

"And I wanted to apologize for all the nasty stuff I did to you. It was wholly uncalled for." Harry said standing up from the couch and walking over to Helga and Salazar.

"Think nothing of it." Salazar said before chuckling evilly and the room noticed how much Harry sounded like Salazar when he chuckled. "You'll want to do it to me again while I'm training you."

"Enough small talk, we must really be going." Merlin said and Harry and Tony nodded.

"We just need to say goodbye. Can we have a minute? I promise we won't run away." Harry said.

"That's fine, well just go to your room and get your eyes." Salazar said before anyone could say anything and he ushered the other four out.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Tony said.

"Why does it have to be goodbye, you can just stay here and train that way you won't have to go out and try to find a place to stay." Lucifer said and Harry grinned.

"I like the way you think." Harry said with a grin.

"Do you think they'll let you stay though?" Brooke asked.

"Even if they don't want to we can just command them to." Tony said with a shrug.

"NO. We will never use that power over them Tony don't be stupid." Harry said glaring at his little brother.

"Just a suggestion." Tony said quietly.

"Well don't even think about ordering them to do _any_ thing." Harry said to his brother.

"So are you guys ready." They heard and turned to see the five adults standing there with Harry's bag of eyes.

"We decided that we were going to stay here for a while if that's okay with you. That way we don't have to try to find a place to stay and we can concentrate on training." Harry said.

"That's a good idea. We will stay here then." Helga said and Salazar nodded.

"Fine then." Merlin said "Let's rest we start training tomorrow."

--

The next Harry and Tony were woke by Helga and Rowena who gave them a potion to help get them closer to the size they should be. After they were fully awake and dressed in the clothes they got the night before they went to start training when Lucifer brought a newspaper in and gave it to Harry. On the cover was a picture of him in the hospital obviously taken when he was asleep. The article that went with the picture said he was wanted by the police for murder. Apparently the fight the night before was caught on tape and they saw him cutting Cubs throat.

"Well that sucks." He said while on the inside he was wondering why he wasn't upset at all by what happened. "Well lets go train then."

--

Sirius and Remus were walking through muggle London trying to find Harry and Tony when they walked past a newsstand and saw the headline. Remus quickly snatched up the paper and read through it.

"Harry's wanted for murder." He said quietly looking up at Sirius with wide eyes.

"It had to have been self defense. He's only nine what kind of nine year old goes on a killing spree." Sirius said not so quietly.

"A demented one." The newsstand worker said and Sirius threw the paper in his face with scowl.

"Fuck you." He hissed and walked away.

"Don't worry Padfoot old buddy. We'll find him." Remus said with a reassuring smile.

"I know Mooney, I know we will." He said slapping Remus's back as they passed an alley way. If they would have stayed at the news stand a few seconds more they would have seen a seventeen year old walk past and almost shout, "Harry." Before he bought a news paper and ran down the alley they just passed to show Harry the paper.

--

**Well it's definitely not my best work but hey I try.**


	7. Get the body guards

Get the body guards

--

Two years later found the soon to be eleven year old Harry and Tony Potter the size children there age should be. Their training with their ancestors were going great for the most part. They first six months they trained together with Merlin who helped them learn Occlumency, the mind art to block your thoughts. Then Salazar and Helga took Harry and started to teach him to control his elements while Tony went through the same thing, Harry learn his element for most of the day then towards the end of the day they brought him through the process of becoming an animagus because they said they weren't going to get wands until they were eleven so they couldn't learn magic. Almost a year and a half into the process Harry finally found his forms and was informing Salazar and Helga about it.

"Forms, as in more than one." Salazar said.

"How'd you know?" They heard and turned to see Tony walking in with a huge smile on his face as Merlin, Godric, and Rowena followed him with smiles of there own.

"Know what." Salazar asked with a frown.

"That I have two forms." Tony said smile still in place.

"I was telling him I had two forms." Harry said while he glared at Merlin and Godric who seemed to think he was evil because he had some of Morgan Le Fey's magic running through his body, add to the fact that he would occasionally stare off into space for long periods of time before cackling evilly seemed to help matters along. The fact that he had a record of beating the shit out of people who threatened his brother or friends might also have something to do with it. But because they thought he was evil it caused a rift between those two and Salazar and Helga. Rowena decided to stay out of it because she said she could care less either way, he was still her heirs brother and family. "So Tony what are your forms than."

"Well my first one is a ummm, what was it called again?" Tony asked turning towards Rowena.

"A Thestral dear." Rowena said with a smile.

"Yeah a Thestral. It's this big black skeleton like horse with huge bat like wings and white eyes. It looks sooooo cool. Then my other one, you won't believe it. It's a Yeti; I always told you they were real Harry, I told you. They're both magical to so they might have cool powers when I finally transform." Tony said excitedly.

"That's cool Tony." Harry said giving his brother a high five before turning to Rowena. "But how do those reflect his personality?"

"They are both mysterious creatures, they are both kind if you are kind to them, but they get dangerous if the need call's for it. Sounds like Tony doesn't it."

"What are yours Harry?" Salazar asked.

"Well I don't know if they really compete with those." Harry said looking crest fallen.

"Oh come on Harry tell us what are they." Tony whined.

"Well…" Harry started but was cut off.

"COOOOPPPPPPPPSSSSSSSS." Someone yelled and Salazar waved his wand making all of the stuff in the room shrink and pack into one of the trunks on the ground.

"Let's go." Salazar said as Harry walked to one of the windows and looked out the back to see the gang back into a corner with bags at there feet and hands in the air as the cops held them at gun point.

"I gotta help them." Harry said.

"No you don't we need to leave." Godric said and grabbed Tony and disappered.

"Don't even think about trying that with me." Harry said looking at everyone in the room. "Either you can help or you can leave." Harry said looking at them.

"I'll help ya Harry." Salazar said with a child like grin.

"Good seeing as you can do your whole vanishing act, I want you to do that and when I cause the diversion get them out of there." Harry said and forced the window open and one of the cops saw him and raised the gun to the window.

"STAY WHERE YOU ARE." The cop yelled and Harry just waved as he climbed up into the window.

"Harry what are you doing." Helga demanded.

"Saving my friends mother." Harry said sarcastically with a small grin. "Sal get down there." Harry said before jumping out of the window and fall the two stories to the ground and he waved his hand as he fell and softened the ground as he landed on all fours like a cat. "'Ello chaps, how goes it."

"Put your hands in the air." A cop said pointing his gun right in Harry's face as he stood up.

"Who wants to see a magic trick, my friends here were kind enough to volunteer." Harry said. "Ready on three they will disappered. One, Two, THREE." Harry yelled and threw his hands in the air making a huge flame wall appear just behind Harry. When he let his hand's fall the fire disappered and all of the Guardian's were gone.

"H-how'd you do that."

"Magic." Harry said as he felt an invisible hand grab him. "Like this." He said and snapped his finger and disappered. He reappeared a seconds later back in the bank he remembered going to where he first met his new guardians. The invisible hand started to return to normal and when the body followed he found himself staring at Merlin.

"Harry the way you just saved your friends even though it put you in danger showed me how stupid I've been as I constantly doubted your sanity." Merlin said "Can you forgive me?"

"Well you should never doubt my sanity. Everyone knows without a doubt that I'm as sane as the next patient at a mental institution." Harry said with a shrug which made most of the guardians and Salazar laugh. "Forget for a while and then when they think you forgot entirely get even, that's the way I see it. So for now you're forgiven. Guy's and gal's let's get out of here." Harry said and led the way out of the bank with the guardians following.

"Great so not only are they allowing mudblood's in now days, they also allow dirty bum mudblood's. They're worse than even muggles." Harry heard and turned to see three men standing in the entrance of an alley named Knockturn Alley.

"I get the feeling that you just insulted me and my friends." Harry said with a raised eyebrow at the leader a tall man with long blond hair and aristocratic features. The man was leaning on a cane with a snake handle and behind him were two big brutes that looked as smart as the common brick wall, 'now that's just insulting brick walls'. Harry thought to himself with a smirk.

"How dare you speak to me your not fit to even be in the presence of the scum on the bottom of my shoe." The blonde said.

"You know I really hate it when people insult me." Harry growled as he jerked his head to the right then left cracking it both times as he carefully reached into his pockets and slipped on two pair of brass knuckles with the words, FUCK on one and YOU on the other.

"Be gone, I wish not to be in your presence any longer." The blond said loudly making a few people stop and stare.

"Guy's don't interfere this time I got blonde. Gabe, Lucifer get the body guards." Harry said before running forward faster than anyone could react and jumping on the blond man with Gabe and Lucifer behind him and on the two big brutes. When Harry fell on top of the man he knocked the wind out of him and punched him in the face three times before he was thrown off by the blond who stood up with an angry expression on his face.

"Do you know who…" Was all he got out before Harry tackled him with a crazy chuckle as the people watching saw the crazy look in his eye. He started beating on the mans body laughing while he did so. He would have kept going but he was pulled off by Salazar and Godric. As they tried to pull him off Harry nicked the man's money pouch and his cool cane as men and women started coming towards them from the direction they were headed.

"Aurors." Lucifer said.

"Wha." Was Harry's intelligent reply as turned away from observing his handy work.

"Magical police." Gabe answered pointing towards the ten men and women running towards them.

"Well they are kinda blocking our exit. Oh I know what to do." Harry said turning to Helga. "Wanna help them with some quick sand." Harry asked waggling his eyebrows.

"Okay." She replied with a grin and they waved there hands in intricate pattern and the gravel just before the Aurors started to change and four of the Aurors fell into the quick sand and got stuck with just there heads and shoulders out of the sand.

"You know Tony, Ric, it's getting a little hot over there maybe you could help them chill off." Harry said and Tony and Godric started to wave there hands as Harry waved his again and he pushed down on the ground making a hole appear around the aurors and when they stood up they were knocked back down by water filling the hole.

"So time to go then." Asked Alice and everyone started to run to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry just shrugged as he calmly walked towards the Cauldron winking at a few girls who were trying to stop from laughing. Just before reaching the Leaky Cauldron he saw a shop that sold magical eyes and swore to come back in a few days to get one. Then he walked through the Leaky Cauldron, snagging a paper off a table as he went, and went out to muggle London.

"Impatient much." He called out as the others all started to run again as soon as he came out.

--

Sirius and Remus were having a bad day. No they were having a bad two years actually. Almost every week there was another article in the muggle paper about Harry, but this time they had a new picture, a mug shot of Harry grinning insanely at the camera with a smiley face as his left eye. Apparently he got caught one time but some how he disappered from the holding cell.

"I still say he look's as insane as people from Azkaban." Sirius said with a sigh as they read the newest paper with the same thing, asking if anyone knew where he was and to contact, yadda-yadda blah blah.

"Well if all of the stuff they are saying is true than he could be as insane as people form Azkaban, but would you love him any differently." Remus asked and Sirius sighed again.

"Of course not. But I gotta go Remmy, auror duty calls." Sirius said standing up from the table with a yawn.

"Siri I still don't understand why your working there. I mean come on the Potter's work there for Merlin's sake." Remus said.

"Because if Harry and Tony get into any magical trouble they will be reported to the aurors and I'll be able to help catch them, hopefully and bring them here, hopefully." Sirius said with a frown as he pulled on his auror robe. He waved bye to Remus and walked out side to apperate to the ministry. When he got to the ministry and up to the auror department he clocked in and seconds later he was being told to get to Diagon Alley. "Fuck I just got here." He muttered as he ran to the apperating area for outgoing aurors. He quickly apperated to Diagon Alley and appeared to see nine other aurors standing around wands out by the entrance to Diagon Alley in the back of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Okay team the targets are standing out side of Knockturn alley. They are all dressed as muggles. They just assaulted Lucius Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe Sr. and Gregory Goyle Sr. The boy described look's like a boy seen in the muggle news paper, name unknown age around 12, along with a group of others, believed to be his supporters. We are to take them in with out hurting any of the younger ones." Said the lead auror before turning to the brick wall and tapping certain brick's with his wand. After he was done the wall started to shift and as soon as it was completely open the men and women ran through heading straight towards Knockturn alley. As they got closer Sirius saw some one getting pulled off of who he recognized to be Lucius. One of the ones who was beating the crap out of Crabbe or Goyle said something and the boy looked up at him them towards the group running. Sirius instantly recognized him as Harry and his eyes went wide.

He was about to call out to him when he saw Harry smirk and turn to a hot blond before they both turn towards the group and suddenly four of the nine others with him fell into quick sand. He quickly got around it and started running with the others and was just about to yell again when he fell into a six foot deep hole. He stood up with a groan and was going to try to climb out when water crashed down on him and the others knocking them off of there feet. By time they got out of the water they looked around and saw the group gone.

"FUCK, so fucking close." Sirius said as he cast a drying charm on himself before he went and helped get the four aurors out of the quick sand. Sirius questioned witnesses for a while before apperating back to the house he and Remus shared to inform him of the news about the two missing Potters.

--

"Why are they running so fast?" Harry asked Salazar, Helga, Rowena, and Merlin as they all slowly walked Harry using his new cane as they did. "They wait at basically each corner for us to catch up. I don't get it."

"Who knows." Salazar said with a shrug.

"Harry we need to work on your self control." Helga said suddenly making Harry stop and stare at her.

"We need to do what" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We need to work on your self control, I'm getting tired of you going off the deep end every time some one says something you don't like." Helga said with a sigh.

"Do you really think people get to me that much, yeah sometimes pricks like those back there get to me but most of the time I just do it to get a reputation. See if people see me as a crazy kid who'll kick anyone's ass, or at least try because I know with most people I catch them off guard but Lucifer and Gabe have been training me in fighting pretty well, but any way's if I get a rep. as that crazy kid people are less likely to fuck with me." Harry said with a shrug and a crazy chuckle as he started walking again.

"Add onto that the fact that he is actually a little insane and I think he has a great point." Salazar said loud enough for Harry to here him.

"Fuck you Sal." Harry said making them all chuckle as they started to walk again to catch up to him.

"Okay guy's stop fucking running. It's annoying; we need to find a new place to hideout." Harry said as they got to the corner.

"Who are you to say what we need to do Harry, this is my gang remember. I'll say what we need to do." Lucifer said with a growl.

"Not this again Lucy. The whole, I'm in charge we don't have to listen to you, thing is coming again. Just shut the fuck up. Seeing as all your doing is running around, I figured I'd say it since your not." Harry said rolling his eye. "I'm really getting tired of that shit."

"Yeah well then maybe it's time we split way's then." Lucifer said glaring at Harry who shrugged.

"See ya later than Lucy old chap, hopefully we'll meet again sometime." He said before looking at Tony. "So Tony let's go." Harry said before he turned down an alley way.

"See ya around." Tony said with a sad smile as he followed Harry, Salazar, Helga, Rowena, Merlin and Godric down the alley way.

"So we need a place to stay." Harry said with a grin.

"We can always go to one of our properties." Godric said.

"Uh no we can't." Tony said shaking his head.

"What why not I think you guys should trust us not to kill you in your sleep." Salazar said as he rolled his eyes.

"Because they are used to life on the streets, where they won't be stuck in one area for long periods of time." Helga said as she rolled her eyes.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Helga." Harry said with a grin.

"Harry you know what we really need to do is start our own gang." Tony said as they turned a corner and both of them fell to the ground as some on collided with them.

"I'm so sorry." Harry heard and looked at the person who ran into them to see two girls around there age with black hair with red steaks running through it.

"THERE THEY ARE GET THEM." Harry heard someone yelled and looked up to see a group of his favorite people running towards them and stood up and pushed the girls behind him as he reached down and picked up a six foot pipe off of the ground and he saw Tony pull out his daggers while Salazar and Godric pulled out cop batons and Merlin just summoned his staff while Helga and Rowena stood in front of the girls.

"Hello Tiger, you brought your beast with you, how cute." Harry said with a large grin as the group stopped in front of them.

"You." Tiger hissed angrily.

"Me." Harry copied his tone as he tossed his new cane to Helga and unscrewed the pipe from the middle and grinned as he adjusted the two pipes in his hands.

"Do we have a problem here?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Give us the girls, and we won't kill all of you." Tiger said as he pulled out a short sword glaring at Harry as he did.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Salazar said as he stepped forward. He closed his cop baton and reached to his side and pulled out a four and a half foot long sword as Godric did the same only he pulled out two three foot long swords. "I mean come on you've been trying to kill my boy here since it was found out that he killed your son. What you didn't know was that your son tried to kill him first and almost succeeded."

"It doesn't matter he still killed my son." Tiger growled.

"Well if you didn't want your son to get killed you should have choose a different profession." Harry said with a grin.

"Fuck you. Boys let's go we won't win this one. We'll get you still." Tiger growled looking at Harry than the girls.

"Tata then, see ya around." Harry said waving his grin getting bigger as Tiger scowled while he and his gang backed up before turning and leaving the alley. "Damn I wanted another fight." Harry muttered to himself as he turned around screwing the pipe back together as he did. "So does any of you know how to fight with staffs." He asked staring straight at Merlin with a large smile on his face.

"Fine I will teach you to fight with a staff, or pole, or what ever you wish to call that thing." Merlin said with a sigh before turning to the girls who ran into them. "So little missus, who are you?"

"The names Ava this is my twin sister Brittney, I just call her Brit, thanks for that." Said Ava waving her hands at the retreating gang.

"Why were they chasing you dear?" Helga asked kindly as she threw Harry's cane at him making it hit him in the head.

"Bitch." Harry muttered as he leaned down and picked up his cane before moving over to Salazar. "Shrink this for me please."

"We were living in there 'Territory' and a few guys in the gang tried to take our money, I told them we didn't have any so they said they would take pay another way and tried to get frisky. Well Long story short they will never try getting frisky with another woman again." Brit said

"You kicked 'em in the balls." Harry said as he and the other guys winced in pain.

"No I cursed 'em off." She said with a smirk.

"Cursed as in…" Tony let it hang in the air.

"As in pulled out our wand and cursed 'em off. Yes." Ava said looking at all of the people in front of them who's eyes went wide.

"How'd you know?" Rowena asked.

"Read your auras you five are quiet powerful." She said looking at the five adults. "You are very powerful, more so than each of them." She said pointing to Tony. "And you, well your weaker than this one, but you are stronger than those five." She said to Harry who raised an eyebrow.

"Well than, your living on the streets you say, would you like to join our gang." Harry asked with a evil grin.

"Sure why the hell not, apparently you offer pretty good protection." Ava said with a shrug.

"I guess so." Brit said

"Good let's go we need a place to stay." Tony said

"Follow us than." Merlin said and started to walk with Helga and Rowena next to him as Salazar and Godric took the rear.

"So Harry you never did tell us your forms." Tony said as they walked.

"Oh right, ones an Imp, the others Minotaur." Harry said with a shrug and everyone stopped walking and turned towards Harry with wide eyes and jaws dropped. "Trying to see who can catch the most fly's or what."

"Did you just say your forms were that of an Imp and that of a Minotaur?" Salazar asked.

"Yup." Harry answered with a large smile.

"And how do those reflect your personality?" Ava asked and Harry grinned evilly at her.

"Ones mischievous and the other ferocious. How is it not me." Harry asked with a wink before he started walking again and the others started to follow.

"He's so hot." Ava whispered to Brit who nodded back.

"Way hot, he has that rebel look to him, ya know." Brit said and Ava nodded as she looked at his ass as he walked.

--

**Well there's another one, I know I kinda rushed it but it works. I like it.**

**I got asked why Phreak's for the name of the gang. It will be explain why they choose it when they actually do, but i'll explain it here. It's Harry's way of showing that he doesn't care anymore what people think of him, like he did when they were younger and every one called him and Tony freaks. He's imbracing his freakish side if you will. That plus i was listening to Twiztid when i wrote the first chapter the title of the Album Freek Show.  
**


	8. I'm not sure i wanna do this

I'm not sure I wanna do this

--

"So what are we looking for again?" Brit asked as she and Ava ran to catch up after staring at Harry's ass.

"A place to set up base." Harry answered.

"Oh well than follow us, we already have a spot it was our back up, that's where we were headed when we ran into you." Ava said as they walked up to Harry and both of them looped their arm through Harry's who just shrugged as he let them led the way.

"So it look's like some body gets to give the birds and the bees talk." Helga said with a giggle as Sal paled.

"Fuck no." Sal said shaking his head quickly. "Fuck that shit. I had to give it to our kids, you get to give it to Harry."

"Oh no that would embarrass him." Helga said with a grin.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rowena asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She wants me to give Harry the _talk._" Sal said with a shudder.

"Oh that's a great idea, Ric dear when we get settled I want you to do the same with Tony." Rowena said.

"Uh okay, yeah, no that ain't gonna happen." Ric said shaking his head with a small frown on his face.

"Do you want to experience the talk anytime soon?" Rowena asked with a raised eyebrow and Ric paled.

"Okay so the talk when we settle down. Got it." Ric said nodding his head as fast as he could making Rowena smirk.

"Sal dear what do you say." Helga asked cocking her head to the side.

"Same threat as Rowena I take it." Sal asked with a sigh and Helga nodded. "Fine."

"Good." Helga said as she and Rowena started to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?" Harry asked the two of them as they stopped in front of a run down building.

"Nothing Harry." Helga said as she tried to fight her smile.

"Okay." Harry said with a shrug.

"This is it." Ava said as she pulled her wand and waved it over the door and made it open. "Come on we set up some stuff on the forth floor." So they followed Ava and Brit to the top floor and as they went they saw that it used to be a office building of sorts.

"We already have our stuff sat up; you guys can set up where ever you want." Brit said and they did just that. Harry picked one of the rooms and had Sal un shrink his trunk and put it in the corner. He opened it and started looking through the multiple compartments. He finally found one that was bigger on the inside then the out side and was holding his mattress. He pulled it out and pushed it in a corner before throwing his pillow and blanket on top of it. After he did that he opened another compartment and started pulling out various butterfly knives and a few daggers and then pulled out a small table and put all of his weapons on it. After he was done with that he opened another compartment and looked around before pulling out a book and sitting on his bed with it. He opened to the bookmark which was near the end of the book and started reading. He heard the door softly squeak and quickly tried to hide the book behind his back.

"What do you have there Harry." Sal asked as he walked in Harry's room preparing to give him the _talk._

"Nothin." Harry said as he sat on the book. Sal just walked over to him and pushed him off of the book and grabbed it. "The Masters Art of Wandless Magic. How long have you been reading this."

"I just started that last year sometime. I already read the beginners a few months after you guys started training us and can already do everything in that one and all the ones I read in this one." Harry said looking at the ground thinking he was going to get berated.

"Harry that's amazing, you taught yourself how to do all of that." Sal said in awe and Harry looked up at him.

"Well yeah, when I learned we weren't getting wands and weren't really going to learn any magic until we were eleven I decided to teach my self and Tony but he said he didn't want to go against his ancestors wishes but he promised not to tell anyone. So I've been teaching myself all sorts of defensive and offensive combat moves." Harry said happily now that he knew he would end up getting pissed off at his friend for trying to control his life.

"Like what."

"Shielding charms, tripping jinx, stunning spell, some prank spells that some people use in duels, spells that wrap people in rope and one that wraps them in chains, and a few other dangerous one's." Harry said

"Can you show me a shielding charm?" Sal asked and Harry nodded as he stood up. He seemed to concentrate for a few seconds before he waved his hand and a shimmering blue shield appeared in front of him. "Can I throw a harmless spell at it to see how well it holds?"

"Yeah." Harry said nodding. Sal waved his hand and a light shot from it and hit the shield making it shatter and Harry fell to the ground.

"Not very strong." Sal said

"At least I can fucking do it; I'm still working on it." Harry yelled angrily.

"Harry calm the fuck down you little drama queen, I was pointing out the obvious, I was amazed that you could even do it wandless and silent to boot. Now if you promise to stop being a little bitch about this, I'll help you learn to control it better while we work on your wand." Sal said in a calm but scary voice.

"Sorry." Harry said meekly and remembered why he tried to stay on Sal's good side. "What did you mean you'll help learn control while we work on my wand? I thought we were going to buy a wand."

"Nope, we all made our own wands and Merlin made his staff, so we are going to help you make you both make your own wand." Sal said before he started to fidget slightly. "But uhh I came in here to talk to ya Harry."

"About what?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"Have you ever heard of the birds and the bees talk?" Sal asked and Harry shook his head making Sal whimper a little bit. "Sit down then."

--

While Sal was giving Harry the talk and Ric was giving Tony the talk little Al was getting a totally different talk.

"So my two brothers are really alive then like those two men said two years ago. I thought you told the pres that they were lying." Al said looking at his parent's strangely

"We did but for a good reason Al. We had to train you to be the best you can be. Which we did rather successfully so far. You are better trained than most fifth years." Dumbledore said with a large smile. "And with that ritual we did for you, you are almost as powerful as me and your core is still growing from the ritual, you will probably be stronger than me by time your out of school. But remember you have to use your power for good reasons only. With great power comes great responsibility."

"When will I meet my brothers?"

"At Hogwarts dear. Albus has already sent out the letters before he came to give you yours." Lily said with a smile at her son who smiled back.

"Cool, so can we go and get my school stuff then, I mean all I need is new robes and some books, I already got everything else." Al said hopefully as he clutched his Holly and phoenix feather wand.

"Alright dear we can go. Albus would you like to join us." Lily asked.

"I would but unfortunately I have a lot of work to do." Dumbledore said with a small smile as his phoenix flamed into the room and landed on his shoulder before disappearing.

--

Half an hour after Sal began the talk he left the room with a red faced Harry sitting on his bed in shock while still looking at the diagrams that Sal drew up with his wand.

"Harry." He heard Helga yell and he jumped up and grabbed two butterfly knives as he ran out of the room. He flipped them open as he slid into the room expecting to see a fight but instead he saw two owls one on Helga's shoulder and the other on Tony's.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he flipped his knives closed and slid them into his pocket while avoiding looking at Sal who was sitting in the corner with Ric and a bottle of Rum.

"Hogwarts letter." Tony answered with a shrug.

"Hogwarts as in the school you four started." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Us five but yes." Merlin said with a nod.

"So wanna go Harry." Tony asked hopefully.

"Uh no not really. You can if you want but I'm not." Harry said as he took his letter from the owl and shooed it out the window as he balled up the paper and threw it in the air as he snapped his finger and a small fire ball appeared in his hand and he threw it at the paper making it catch on fire as it fell. Before it could catch the building on fire Tony waved his hand and put it out with a dose of water.

"Why won't you go?" Tony whined.

"Why would I?" Harry asked back. "Sal and Helga are gonna teach me all I need to know in magic, Merlin is going to teach me to use a staff to fight, and hopefully someone will teach me to use a sword." Harry said looking at Ric and Sal who looked at each other then shrugged.

"Sure we can help ya there." Ric said

"And we will all help you in magic." Merlin said

"Then on top of that we will be taught to transform into our animagus forms. I think it would benefit us better to stay here and get taught by them." Harry said looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow. "I will miss ya if ya go to the school but I will understand if you want to go and make friends and have an at least semi normal life."

"I don't wanna leave you though." Tony said sadly making Harry shake his head.

"Well then stay here and learn with me and the girls." Harry said nodding towards Ava and Brit who were standing in the door way from their rooms and they smiled brightly when Harry mentioned them learning with him.

"Okay." Tony said with a smile.

"So what are we doing first? Making our wands or animagus?" Harry asked Helga and Rowena.

"Animagus, all of us have something from our animagus in our wands, Ric has a ground wolf fang and hair from his wolf form, Helga has tail hairs from her form, Sal has ground scales and a claw from his form, Rowena has a feather and tail hairs from her form and I have a feather and ash from my form. Since both of you have magical forms I thing there is a great chance that your wands will have something from your forms." Merlin answered and Harry nodded his head.

"When do we get started?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Well we can actually start now if you really want to." Rowena answered.

"Really, what do we have to do?" Harry asked.

"Take a potion that will force you into your form, it will be extremely, extremely agonizingly painful." Sal said with an evil laugh as he took another swig from the bottle before letting Ric finish it off.

"Are you gonna do it Harry?" Tony asked uncertainly.

"Hell ya I wanna do this. Lets go." Harry said happily.

"We figured you would want to take that route so Helga and I made a batch of the potion." Rowena said with a grin as she pulled out her shrunken trunk and waved her hand over it making it grow to the full size. After it was done growing she opened it and pulled out two light green potions.

"Are you sure that you want to do it like this." Helga asked as she took one of the phials and walked over to Harry as Sal and Ric took a potion to sober them up and both walked closer.

"Of course." Harry said with a grin as he grabbed his potion from Helga. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who get's to go first."

"You can if you want to Harry." Tony said and Harry's grin got wider as Helga waved her hand and a large twelve foot mirror appeared in front of him as Brit and Ava walked up on either side of him.

"Good luck Harry." They said at the same time and both leaned in and kissed his cheeks making him blush a bright red as he looked at Sal who was staring at him with a knowing look on his face.

"Thanks." Harry said looking away from Sal and quickly downing the potion. He just sat there for a few minutes wondering when the pain was going to appear before he stared to scream in pain as every bone in his body felt like it was on fire. He squeezed his eyes shut as he started to scream. Soon his scream started to turn into a roar of pain as he felt his body getting bigger and stronger. Soon after the pain started it slowly ebbed away. After almost ten minutes the pain was completely gone and he was panting as he slowly opened his eyes, when he did his fake eye fell out of his eye and rolled across the floor as it was too small to fit his new body. He looked up at the mirror and saw himself. The form was about seven feet tall with large white horns with black around the tips coming out of its head and covered in black hair with a muscular body the sweat pants he was wearing before he turned were stretched as tight as they would go around his waist and torn around his knees while his shirt was torn to shreds around him. "Wow." Harry said and his voice was really deep.

"That's so cool." Tony, Ava, and Brit said at the same time as they put their hands on Harry and just as they touched him he started to roar again and fell to the floor convulsing as he did. This time it seemed to take even longer before they saw Harry start to shrink. They thought that he was going to go back to his regular form but instead he kept on shrinking until he was around thirty inches tall. His skin started to turn dark red and muscular as two small black horns grew on his head and foot long black wings grew on his back as a long forked tail appeared. After he stopped shrieking in his high voice he stood up and stepped out of the sweat pants that were tripping him. He stood in front of the mirror and grinned evilly showing a row of pointed teeth. He started to cackle as he looked at everyone in the room before a flash of light seemed to blind them all as it reverted him back to his normal form while he was still laughing. When the light disappered Harry was standing there in front of the mirror but naked and quickly jumped behind Sal who was laughing as the girls tried to sneak a peek as there faces turned pink.

"Clothes please." Harry asked in a squeaky voice and Merlin shook his head as he waved his wand and clothes appeared on Harry.

"You are all so immature." Merlin said with a sigh as he turned to look at Tony who was looking scared while he stood in front of the mirror.

"I'm not to sure that I wanna do this." Tony said.

"It will be worth it in the long run. It will take about three years to complete the transformation completely if you don't do it this way. It'll only take about six months or so before you are able to change into one or hopefully both forms." Merlin said with a small smile and a shrug. "But it's entirely up to you."

"Fine." Tony said as he pulled the stopper out of the phial and quickly drank it. Harry watched him as he started to scream loudly. He closed his eyes as Tony screamed in pain and he knew there was nothing he could do. After Tony stopped screaming Harry opened his eyes and saw an eight foot tall Yeti in front of him. It was covered in white hair with a small tuff of red on top of his slightly cone shaped head. Its arms reached to near its knees and he was hunched over slightly. "That hurt." Tony said in a deep voice before he started screaming again. After it stopped Harry saw a black skeleton like horse with a dragonish face and large bat like wings.

"Where'd he go?" Brit asked as she and Ava looked around.

"To see this form you've had to have seen death." Sal said quietly as a flash of light covered Tony and Rowena already had a blanket out and as soon as Tony appeared covered him with it.

"Now you have your forms we will continue to work on the forms at night and during the day we will work on book work and potions as you don't need a wand to do that." Rowena said. "Now boys go rest, we will wake you when we get food."

"Kay." Harry and Tony replied before going to their rooms.

--

**HEHEHE another chappy done.**


	9. We arethe Phreaks!

**We are…the Phreaks!**

--

Al was excited he was finally going to Hogwarts and he would be able to make more friends. On the train he met up with his best friends Ron Weasley and degraded a bunch of people who he felt he wouldn't get along with including Neville Longbottom and a muggle-born witch named Hermione Granger. He searched the whole train trying to find his brothers to show them who was the head honcho of the family but couldn't find them. So he just spent the ride with Ron and two other boys named Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan.

They were about twenty minutes away from Hogwarts when the compartments door was opened and in walked a blond kid with two big burley kids behind him.

"What do you want Death Eater scum." Ron and Al snarled at the same time.

"Potter associating with blood traitors and mudblood's now are you. I guess your fitting in seeing how your mother's a mudblood and your fathers a blood traitor." Draco said with a sneer.

"Get the hell out before you regret it." Al said pulling his wand and Draco did the same.

"What are you going to do?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow. Al quickly waved his wand and muttered a banishing charm and Draco and his body guards flew out of the compartment and slammed into the opposing wall and Al slammed the door and locked it.

"That was amazing." Dean said in awe.

"It was nothing, I just didn't want to show off all my skills." Al said bragging. After they finally stopped Al pushed his way through the crowd of first years so he was at the front. The crossed the lake and went up to the school where they were meet by Professor McGonagall who was a good friend of Al's family. Everyone was silent as they followed her to a room off to the side of the Great Hall and she gave a speech before leaving and everyone started to chatter wondering how they got sorted. After McGonagall came back they were told to follow her and once again Al pushed his way to the front and strutted into the Great Hall behind her as they went to the front of the room where they stopped in front of a three legged stool that had a worn hat on it. After it sang a ridiculous song the hall applaud it and the sorting began.

Al wasn't really paying attention to the hat he was just looking around the hall winking at people and waving. He gave a sigh of relief when he absently heard Hermione Granger go to Ravenclaw and Neville Longbottom went to Hufflepuff, he really didn't want to have to be with them in Gryffindor. Finally it was his turn and he swaggered up to the stool with an arrogant smile on his face as he sat down.

_Ah Mr. Potter a celebrity hmmm where to put you. Your about as sly and cunning as a mountain Troll on his worst of days. Your smart I can see that but you are also so very unintelligent in many thing and don't have a drive to learn. Your loyal to yourself, your parents and the Headmaster, you feel every one else is below you, hmmmm. Your not truly brave or courageous. What you are is lucky the Headmaster threatened me if I didn't put you in _GRYFFINDOR.

Al didn't pay any attention to any thing the hat said he was just excited that he got into Gryffindor and apparently so were they as the table exploded in cheers.

"Potter, Anthony." McGonagall called out and the crowd got quiet most shocked that they were still on the list because most people thought they were dead while others were just shocked that there was more than one Potter. "Potter, Anthony." McGonagall called again when no one stepped forward. She wait a few second before turning to the Headmaster with a raised eyebrow her lips thinning as she turned. He just waved his hand to go on.

"Potter, Harold." She called out and once again no one stepped forward. "Potter, Harold."

'Good there not here. That means my plans can go uninterrupted.' Dumbledore thought to himself as the sorting continued.

--

Sirius was mad, no Sirius was pissed. Ever since James Potter became in charge of the Auror corps he positioned Sirius at Diagon Alley and seeing as it was December there was snow falling around him. Sure he had warming charms on but he still was standing out side the near empty alley when he could be doing something important like trying to impress the new girl at Madam Malkins.

"I hate this job." He muttered as he started walking back towards the Leaky Cauldron from one of his patrols of the Alley. He turned the corner towards the Cauldron just as it started to open and he saw a kid with black hair down to his shoulders in muggle clothes about to exit. The kid turned his head and Sirius saw his emerald green eye and knew it was Harry.

"Aurors." He heard and saw some one running out of a door to a shop and started running towards the kid as he turned and started to walk out of the Alley using the cane of Lucius Malfoy it looked like. Sirius quickly started to follow.

--

It had been five months since Harry and Tony took the animagus potion and they were making good head way into there animagus forms. Harry could already turn into an imp in about thirty seconds and Tony could turn into his thestral form in mere seconds and he was already done with his yeti form though it took almost a minute to turn into that. Harry could turn into his Minotaur form but it took almost five minutes. But since they turned they were getting ready to make there wands. They were also learning potions from Sal, staff fighting from Merlin and swordsmanship from Ric. They were also learning spells, charms, and jinxes from Rowena and Helga.

Every time they learned a new spell Harry ended up practicing to at night with wandless magic with Sal supervising. Brit and Ava were getting practice in magic and learning with Helga and Rowena when Harry and Tony were with the guys and learning potions, staff fighting and swordsmanship with the guys while Harry and Tony were with the lady's.

"Fuck I'm bored." Harry moaned. It was almost noon and they had to wait until four O'clock to do the next step in there potions.

"Go do something then." Sal said with a yawn.

"Gimmie some of your gold coin thing's." Harry said and Sal raised an eyebrow.

"What for?"

"That day I kicked the weird dudes ass in the magic alley I saw a magic eye shop. I wanna go buy one." Harry said.

"Buy one, well I'm shocked, you steal everything else you want or need." Sal said as he tossed Harry a pouch with some galleons in it.

"Well I figure they have magic it won't be that easy to steal from them." Harry said with a shrug as he pulled on his new leather coat that he acquired the day before. He picked up his cane and started to leave the hideout. "Be back in a bit."

"What ever." Sal said as he heard the door open and then close. Harry was walking through back alley's trudging through the snow. After about ten minutes he came out to a shoveled side walk and started walking nodding respectfully to people he passed when he 'accidently' bumped into a well to do looking man in his early thirties who was with his wife who was staring at his fake eye which was a bulls eye sign. When he bumped into the man he grabbed his wallet and had it in his pocket within seconds.

"Oh my I am so sorry sir." Harry said

"No harm done son." The man said with a smile and nod of the head as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his coat and felt his wallet missing. Harry saw the look in his eyes and thanked his lucky star as a boy a few years older than Harry ran by and tried to snatch the woman's purse. Harry tripped the boy and he fell flat on his face and the man who's wallet he nicked grabbed him up and pulled the purse out of his grip as cops started to walk towards them.

"Gotta go." Harry said with a wink before darting off down the road and he heard one of the cops chasing after him.

"Stop police." The man yelled and Harry just chuckled evilly as he turned a corner and saw a cop car sitting on the corner. "STOP POLICE." The cop yelled from behind him and one of the cops opened the car door and got out to see Harry sprinting down the street towards them with an officer behind him.

"Freeze police." The man yelled instantly recognizing him and he pulled out his gun as his partner climbed out of the car gun already drawn, he rested his hands on top of the car as he pointed the gun at Harry. Harry just continued to run and decided to try something he had been experimenting with and reached deep within himself to the core of his magic, then he spread it out to cover his whole body, then he pushed some into to the muscles in his legs and his speed increased. He started to grin as he pushed magic into the rest of the muscles in his body as he grew nearer to the cop.

"Stop or we will shoot." The officer yelled but Harry just started laughing as he ran faster towards them. He looked over his shoulder and saw the officer that was chasing him taking cover. He looked forward just as a loud bang filled the air followed by another. Harry dodged one of the bullets unknowingly throwing himself into the path of the other one and it hit his chest shattering the shield he put around his body but stopping the bullet. He tried to put the shield up again but to no anvil as both officers fired again and Harry growled angrily as one grazed his shoulder and the other clipped his side. Harry could have killed them but he restrained himself, they were only doing there job after all. He may be an insane evil bastard to the bad guys but these were innocent people who as far as he knows haven't done anything wrong. But that didn't stop him from scaring the shit out of them by summoning there gun's away from them and running right past them with an evil laugh.

"Better luck next time old buddies, old friends, old pals of mine." Harry said before skidding around the corner and thanked his lucky star again as he saw the Leaky Cauldron and quickly made his way inside. He ran through to the back and pushed past a few wizards that were going through the arch way and he even accidently hit the one with long blonde hair in the face with the snake handle on his cane. When they fell he recognized the man he stole the cane from months earlier and quickly grabbed up his coin bag as it fell to the ground and ran towards the magical eye shop before anyone really notice the commotion. As he neared the shop he slowed down and calmly walked in.

"Hello welcome to Earl's Magical Eyes. How can I help you today?" The man in his early forties behind the counter asked.

"Yeah, hi, umm well here's the thing." Harry started as he popped his fake eye out with a sickening sound and he slid on a pair of sun glasses to hide the empty socket. "I don't have a left eye as you can see. And I was just wondering if there were any, I don't know magical glass eyes that could make me able to see again."

"Why yes there are but you need special permission from the Ministry to obtain one."

"Do you have a book that tells how to make them?" Harry asked with a growl.

"Of course I do. It tells how to connect the eye to your magic so that when it's powered by magic you can see through it. It gives you the runes you need to put inside of it. It tells how to make it shift size's if you're an animagus it tells all you need to know. There are even runes that can make it so you can see thorough objects." The man said happily and Harry smiled a little.

"How much for the book?"

"Fraid I can't sell it with out the Ministries permission."

"Let's try this again. Give me the fucking book now." Harry growled as his magic started swirling around him making his coat and hair move like wind just passed through the room.

"And what will you do when our pa don't do that." Said a voice behind him and he turned to see a man about twenty years old and a teenager about fourteen both with there wands out and pointed at Harry.

"Yeah if I were you I'd put those wands away." Harry said turning back around to see the man behind the counter standing up with his wand out.

"I know you." The teen said "We saw his picture in the muggle paper, he's a wanted man."

"Good job you figured it out." Harry said sarcastically. "So I'll be taking that book now."

"STUPEFY." He heard both people behind him yell and he quickly stepped to the side while turning and waved his hand silently casting a colorless sleeping spell and both of them fell asleep where they were still standing. He turned around and felt the top of his cane was lose and figured there was a sword cane or something in it so pulled it out and was shocked to find a black wand but pointed it at the man none the less and looked intimidating as the magic was still blowing his coat and hair around.

"STU…" Started the man but he never got to finish as he was thrown back into the wall by a silent expelliarmus. He went to the counter and jumped over it cackling as he rummaged through the store until in the back room he found the book he was looking for above a work bench. And with a shrug he took the tools as well and shrunk it all and dropped the stolen money bag which he was sure was more than enough, plus it had a crest on it so the man could always' blame the blonde man.

"Time to go." Harry said to himself and left the store after popping his eye back in and taking off his sun glasses. He walked back through the shop and pushed past the two guys sleeping in front of the door. He walked out side and made his way to the exit. As he was about to leave he looked back and saw a man staring at him.

"Aurors." He heard someone yell and turned to see the twenty something year old running towards him and shrugged and turned around and walked through the pub. He quickly left into muggle London and started running as fast as he could back towards the hideout and glanced over his shoulder to see the man from the shop and the man who was staring at him chasing him down the street and started laughing as he turned down an alley way and started running. He looked back and saw them both running after him.

"HARRY STOP." One of the men yelled and Harry's eyes widened wondering how the man knew his name. He wasn't watching where he was going and ended up running into a trash can and flipping over it. He landed with a grunt and thought that the two men were going to get him when out of no where two teens tackled them to the ground before jumping up and grabbing Harry and pulling him behind them.

"Get back here you little freaks." The man yelled after them angrily.

"FUCK YOU." The two boys said as they turned out onto the street and crossed over to another set of alleys and went around a corner and sank to the ground.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem mate." They said together and Harry looked up at them.

"I'm Nate, this is my friend, Danny." Said the bigger of the two, they both looked to be around fourteen, Nate was about 5'7 while Danny was about 5'5. Nate had short blonde hair and blue eyes with a muscular build while Danny had long brown hair with brown eyes and a wiry build.

"Names Harry." Harry said holding out his hand and they both shook it.

"So why were they chasing you." Danny asked

"One was a cop I believe. The other I stole from." Harry said with a shrug.

"That wasn't a cop, he was an auror that means you magical." Nate said and Harry smirked.

"I guess it does. So shouldn't you guys be in school or something." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we don't go to school and I'm sure if we did then we would be on winter break right now." Nate answered.

"So livin on the streets then, how do you learn?" Harry asked eyebrow going higher.

"Teach our selfs." Danny said shrugging.

"Got a proposition for you then, join mine and my brothers gang. We have five people who are going to teach us magic when we make our wands, we already have to other people with us not counting our teachers." Harry said

"What's this gang called."

"Hmmm." 'What is a good name for our gang, what describes me and Tony, well what did uncle Vernon always call us, freaks, it turns out he was right, we are freaks among the freaky, but who really gives a shit what any one thinks about us, we are us and our name should tell everyone what we are.' "We are… the Phreaks!" Harry said before cackling.

--

**R/R plz**


	10. Why?

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe.**

"Hey I'm back and I brought friends." Harry yelled as he walked up the stairs with Nate and Danny behind him.

"Friend's I didn't know you were capable of making those." He heard Sal yell as he walked down the hall.

"Yeah well I think we are going to end up being more like minions." Danny said with a smirk as they walked into the room to see everyone sitting around playing a muggle board game.

"Yo-your Salazar Slytherin, and your…" Nate started.

"Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, and Merlin." Helga said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really getting tired of everyone getting all awed to see us." Rowena said with a sigh.

"So Harry did you get the stuff you were looking for." Sal asked and Harry smirked.

"Of course I did with out any trouble what so ever."

"Besides the shop keeper and an auror chasing after you for stealing from them." Danny said with a grin and Harry glared at him.

"Shut up." He growled making both boys jump slightly.

"Right sorry."

"Yeah woulda got caught though if it weren't for these two. I'm pretty sure the auror knew who I was he called my name. But I didn't get an eye I got a book with the runes to make it."

"Hmm best to avoid that auror then. So we only have a few hours left until the potions are ready for the last ingredients and then we can start building your wands." Sal said with a grin.

"Wicked."

"Yes well while you wait to add the last ingredients Harry, I'll help you put those runes onto a glass eye for you." Rowena said as she held out her hand and he gave her the book.

"Go get the eye you want me to put the runes on and then you can learn them and put it on the rest of them." Rowena said as she started looking through the book. Harry nodded with a large grin and went into his room before he poked his head back out.

"Oh and Nate, Danny boy, the one who kinda looks like me is my brother Tony, and the twins, Ava and Brit. Find a room and make yourselves at home. If you have to go get stuff from some place else I'm sure Ric and Sal wouldn't mind helping." Harry said with a wink before going back into his room and going to the small case that held all of his eyes.

"You knew him." The man next to him said panting after the chase.

"Knew who." Sirius asked feigning ignorance.

"That little black haired boy we were chasing, you knew him." The man said angrily.

"No if it was the kid I was looking for he would have stopped. But listen I have got to go. I'll send an auror to your store to look for clues and get your statement." Sirius said before disapparating and reappearing in the alley between the house him and Remus shared and he went inside.

"Any luck finding him today." Remus asked as he started pulling on boots and a coat.

"Almost had him but he got away. I decided though that I'm quitting the auror corps so I have more time to find him. We'll get him Remus; I can feel it in my bones." Sirius said as he pulled off his auror robe. "So where you goin mate, gotta hot date or something."

"No going to look for Harry." He said with a small sigh.

"Okay, I'll help." Sirius said as he pulled on a coat and Remus shrugged before walking out of the house. "Grab a hold I'm gonna take us to the spot I lost Harry. When we get back I'll send in my letter of resignation." He said and disapparated and they started to look around.

"So what runes do you want on the eye Harry." Rowena asked as Harry came back with an eye that was almost the exact same shade as his eye was.

"I want it so I can see again of course, and so it will shrink and grow when I change forms, I want it so that I can see through things." Harry said excitedly.

"Like what, you can see through the back of your head, wood, metal, concrete, drywall, stone, plastic, and cloth." Rowena said as she wrote down what Harry was saying.

"Uh everything but cloth." Harry said blushing brightly as he looked over at Ava and Brit who were going through a few books.

"Well I wasn't going to put that one on any way. That would be very disrespectful to women." Rowena said as she enlarged the eye to the size of a basketball and started to put the runes onto it starting with the regular sight right where the pupil would be.

"Hang on it would be very disrespectful to women, what about men. You think I really want some old perv to be lookin at my junk." Harry said making Sal, Ric, Danny, and Nate snort.

"Yeah stop being sexist dear." Ric said. "Though I wouldn't mind you lookin at my junk as Harry so elegantly put it."

"Yes well I won't be for quiet a while seeing how immature your being dear. Now boys quiet so I can work in peace, and Harry you need to pay attention you're going to be doing the rest of the eyes. Let's go into a different room." Rowena said and Harry nodded his head as he followed her to his room and he sat down on his bed and watched her work. After she was finished she shrank it back down and handed it to Harry. "Okay now you have to channel your magic through it to get it to start working." Rowena said and instructed Harry how to do it. A small ball of magic surrounded Harry's hand and the eye before blinking out and the runes continued to glow softly for a few more minutes.

"Wow." Harry said as he held his hand palm up and the eye started to spin around quickly. "I'm getting dizzy." He said as he stopped the eye from spinning.

"Now because you are going to have multiple eyes's you will have to turn them on and off using this rune here." She said taking the eye from him and tapping it and it turned off, then she tapped it again.

"Wicked." He said as he took it back and slid it in. "And it should automatically change sizes when I do right?"

"Yeah." Rowena said so Harry started concentrating and after a few minutes he was standing there in his large Minotaur form. And the eye stayed in his head having grown to fit him. Harry gave a loud roar making everyone in the other room jump.

"Open the door, I'm gonna scare Nate and Danny." Harry said in his deep voice and Rowena nodded and opened the door. Harry quickly ran out of the room breaking the door frame as he went through and he ran straight towards Danny and Nate who were playing clue with Tony, Ric, and Sal. Both boys screamed like little girls and jumped up and tried to ran away but Harry was too quick and knocked them to the ground. "Who are you that dare disturb my domain?" He roared in their faces and they started to stammer. Harry just continued to glare at them when he noticed wet spots on the front of their pants and he started laughing which sounded even crazier than when it came from his actual voice. And he quickly changed back into himself as he bent over laughing. "The-the-they." Was all Harry got out before he fell to the ground laughing.

"They what." Sal asked before noticing the wet spots and he started laughing as well. "They pissed on themselves." He said and everyone started laughing as well.

"Oh that's great." Harry said as he stood up wiping his eyes. He started walking back to his room still laughing loudly. "Oh good times, good times." He said as he entered his room. He sat down on the bed still chuckling quietly as he started working on his eyes. A few hours later he was finishing up and there was a knock on his door.

"The potion is just about ready for the wands. And we still have to find the wood that you're going to use." Sal said as he opened the door.

"Good timing Sally I just finished up." Harry said with a huge grin as he stood up from the bed stretching as he did and Sal walked forward with a worried look on his face.

"Harry what happened to your side?" He asked as he pushed open Harry's coat.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." Answered Harry as he pulled off his coat and turned his eye to look through the side of his head. "The one on my shoulder is just a little scratch. How's the one on my side."

"It'll be fine as far as I can tell." Sal said with a sigh. "Harry you gotta tell us when stuff like this happens." He said as he pulled out his wand and cast a healing spell on the wounds healing them and then he washed cleared the blood.

"Your not gonna tell Helga are you?" Harry asked and Sal shook his head with a smile.

"No don't worry I won't tell her."

"Thanks, so where are we going to get the wood for our wands?"

"We're going to go to the woods near our school. That's where we got our wood from and the wand maker back in the day would go along the outer edge of the woods for wood."

"Okay so when do we leave?"

"When ever we get out there."

"Alright." Harry said and started to walk out of the room but Sal grabbed his shirt.

"Might wanna change first." He said before pushing Harry onto his bed and walking out with a small chuckle as a book hit the door behind him.

"Might wanna change first." Harry said with a scoff as he pulled off his shirt and he looked in the mirror that he had on the wall. He had a littering of scars on his chest and one on his stomach from where 'Cub' had stabbed him. He looked at his face and ran his hand over the scar on his left eye. Then he took a deep breath and turned around concentrating on looking only through his head so he wouldn't be looking through every thing behind him as well. After he managed to reign in his sight he looked at the mirror to look at his back. He had scars crisscrossing all over his back each one was a different horrible memory of his past and he tried to think back to see if he could remember what he must have done to get all of those. He must have been standing there for quiet some time with his eye lids closed as he continued to looked out of the back of his head because he felt someone wrap there arms around him and he stopped the magical eye.

He kept his eyes closed and his arms handing at his side as his bottom lip started to quiver but he bit the inside of his lip and squeezed his eyes tight so no tears could fall. Only when he felt like he could talk with out a quiver did he talk and he said but one word and the dam broke.

"Why?" he asked quietly and all the years of pain and suffering, all the unshed tears came pouring out. And the arms around him tightened but they didn't say anything. "Wh-what did I do to deserve this life?"

"It's not your fault Harry." Sal said.

"Then why did I have this life, why the fuck did I have this life!" He roared as he jerked out of Sal's arms and slammed a fist into the mirror shattering it and cutting his hand up.

"What did I do!" he roared again flipping his table sending his knifes and daggers flying into the wall a few of them opened and embedded themselves into the wall. He slammed his fist into the wall leaving a flaming hole and he punched it again and again and a soft voice started singing on his bed and he threw a ball of fire at it catching his bear on fire. He roared again his arms spread out to the side his head thrown back and fire flew from his hands and shot out of his mouth before he was grabbed and his arms pinned to his side. Some one threw water all around the room soaking Harry, Helga, and Sal who were trying to calm him down. Harry dropped to his knees with his head in his hands his tears all dried.

"Sorry." He whispered as Helga knelt next to him hugging him and Sal patted his back.

"You do know it's wasn't your fault. Not at all." Sal said. "Now stop being a little drama queen and lets go get your wood."

"You'd like to get my wood wouldn't you, you perv." Harry said with a watery chuckle as he stood up wiping his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around at his room. He saw the bear on the bed and quickly went over and picked it up.

"I can fix it for you." Helga said coming up beside him.

"Di-did you give this to me. It just appeared one night, I think the night before I met you."

"I did. I knew I was going to chose you as soon as I saw you." She said giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you mum, it always helped me get to sleep." He said before he realised what he said. "I mean, ummm. Helga. Thank you Helga." He said blushing.

"You can call me that if you want to Harry. I would be proud to have you as my son." She said quietly in his ear.

"Thank you." he said again not looking at her as he climbed onto the bed and started pulling the knifes out of the wall and putting them on the table that Sal put right side up and put all the weapons on the floor back onto it.

"Thanks Sal." He said with a small grin as he went to his trunk and pulled out a clean shirt and pulled it on. He also pulled on a hoody and put a hat on, he searched his trunk for a few minutes before he found some sun glasses and he slid them on to cover his red, puffy eye. "So you guys ready to go or what?"

**A/N I know been about a year since my last update, I'll be doing a lot more, I was stuck for a while but I think I got back in the grove hope ya enjoy.**


	11. Hogwarts

**Alright would I really be on here writing if I already wrote this story, I don't think so. Don't kill me it's been ages I know. Been in a dark place for a while and finally found the light again. So with out further ado I bring to you chapter 11.**

-PS-

"So I'm thinking that we need to take all of our stuff with us and find a new place to stay." Merlin said as he looked out the window.

"Why. I like this place." Harry said. "And I mean the room's not really damaged."

"No but the building next door isn't in the best shape ever." He said and Harry looked out the window to see the building burning and they could all hear sirens in the background.

"So time to go then." Harry said and everyone went to their rooms and started cleaning up all of their belongings.

"Where are we going to go?" Tony asked.

"Well I say we have some one drop us off in the woods to find our wand material. While everyone else tries to find us a good place to stay." Harry said looking at Sal with a grin.

"Those woods are dangerous Harry." Helga said with a concerned look on her face.

"Don't worry we can handle ourselves mum." Harry said with a small smile.

"I say we let them do it." Sal said looking at the other four. "I'm gonna let Harry anyway. You can decide if Tony can or not."

"I'm going with Harry." Tony said

"Alright it's settled." Merlin said and Salazar grabbed Harry and Tony and disappeared as the others were grabbed and they all disappeared from the room and seconds later the door was thrown open.

-PS-

Sirius and Remus were walking through alley after alley trying to find Harry. They were just about to give up for the day when, a few blocks over they saw a building on fire. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"Worth a shot." Remus said and they started running towards the burning building. They got there and looked around and saw an old man looking out of a broken window then he backed away.

"Worth a shot." Sirius said looking over at Remus before he ran into the building and quickly started climbing the steps. As soon as they reached the forth floor they heard five pops and they ran in to see no signs of human life any where but Remus did smell them.

"They were here Sirius. We literally just missed them." He said quietly with a small chuckle.

"Any clue on how to find them again." Sirius asked hopefully.

"Nope. I guess they just don't want to be found." Remus said with a sigh.

"Well their going to be found rather they want to be or not." Sirius said and they disappeared with two small pops.

-PS-

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office a nervous wreck. His plan to renew Al's fame by saving the Sorcerer's Stone wasn't looking very good. It was already January and Al knew nothing of the stone. He didn't even know about the trap door underneath Fluffy.

"What am I going to do?" He asked himself quietly.

"You can start by not trying to manipulate the boy Albus." He heard one of the paintings on the wall say.

"Oh don't listen to that old fool. Do what you know has to be done Albus." Another said.

"I will. I'll do what has…" He stopped as he felt a something strange happening with the wards. "What in the name of Merlin is going on." He said as he felt the wards trying to leave him.

-PS-

When Sal dropped them off in the woods he gave them each a small ball. "Squeeze this when he find what you need or if your in danger and we'll come get you."

"Alright thanks." Harry said with a nod as he put the ball in his pocket.

"Good luck and be careful." He said before disappearing.

"Alright let's go then. And if we get separated. Use the ball so they'll come get you." Harry said and they started to walk. "It's a little chilly out here."

"Yeah it is, but it'll be worth it once we find what we're looking for. Then we can finally practice spells and stuff." Tony said happily.

"You could have been this whole time with me. I can do a lot of the stuff we've learned with out a wand." Harry said as he ran his hands over tree's as they walked.

"Well Merlin said it would be dangerous to learn with out a wand." Tony said and Harry sighed.

"I'm not having this conversation again Tony. Let's just concentrate on finding the wood for our wands." Harry said feeling out with his magic. They were walking for about ten minutes before Tony stopped walking. Harry who was walking ahead of him never noticed and just kept going.

Tony stopped walking and looked up in the dark oak tree above his head for a few minutes. He started concentrating and focused his air powers on a certain branch. He raised his arms up and yanked down causing the branch to break a little bit. He did it again and the branch started to fall he used his wind ability to slow it down and sat it on the ground.

"This is it." He said looking around with a grin which faltered as he noticed Harry was gone. "Harry." He called out and started to get scared when he didn't get an answer.

"Harry!" He screamed loudly as he pulled out the little ball Salazar gave him. He was standing there for only seconds before Salazar appeared.

"Done already?" He asked as he looked around for Harry.

"We got split up." Tony said. "I stopped to get this out of the tree and I thought he stopped but he didn't and by time I noticed it was to late." He said tearing up a little bit.

"It's alright Harry can take care of himself. Let's just get this back to the hide out." Sal said but the fear for Harry showed in his eyes as he shrunk the branch and grabbed Tony before disappearing.

-PS-

Harry was walking for about ten minutes before he noticed something was wrong. He stopped walking and spun in a circle. He cussed loudly when he noticed that Tony wasn't with him. He tried to remember which way he came from and when he turned, what he thought was the right way, he started running calling out to Tony as he went. He was running for about five minutes before he came out of the tree's and he stumbled to a halt at the sight before him. He was looking at what could only be Hogwarts. The sight of it made him for get about Tony. He felt something weird happening at his core. He started concentrating and found it was the school trying to pass the wards onto him. He started to fight them and heard a soft voice speak to him.

"_Don't fight it my Lord, you are the Heir of Slytherin and Hufflepuff it is your right to hold the seat of Headmaster and protector of the wards._"

"I don't want either of them." Harry said as he kept fighting the wards. "Who are you?"

"_I am Hogwarts, I was made to be able to communicate with the Heir's of the founders._"

"Well I don't want the wards or the seat of the Headmaster." Harry said as he walked towards the school.

"_But my Lord there is an evil deed that may happen here very soon._"

"Well warn me when it start's and I'll come to stop try and stop it then." Harry said

"_As you wish._" The voice said and the pressure that was being pushed on his core went away.

"That was weird." Harry said as he turned and started walking back into the woods. He was walking for a few minutes before he came upon a large yew tree. He put his hand on it and felt his magic react to it. He closed his eyes and started concentrating. His hand on the tree started to glow and he pulled it back. As he did a piece of wood was pulled out pulled out. He pulled his hand until the wood stopped coming out and when it did he was holding a ten inch piece of wood and it was about four inches thick. He slid it into a coat pocket. He pulled out the ball Sal gave him and squeezed it and a second later a relieved looking Salazar appeared.

"About time Helga was about to come and storm the woods." He said with a grin. "You got your stuff."

"Yup." Harry said pulling out the piece of wood.

"Nice lets go. We got a new place we set up camp." Sal said and grabbed Harry before popping away.

-PS-

The next few months for Harry and the gang were uneventful they made their wands and continued to learn. It was the nearing the end of June and Harry who was bored was walking down the back alley's of London. He gave a sigh as he went to turn a corner and imagine his surprise when that corner led him straight into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"What the hell!" He exclaimed as he looked around.

"_My lord you told me to get you when the evil started and it has._"

"What the hell are you talking about." Harry said as he slowly started walking through the halls drawing his wand as he went.

"_There is a professor in the hidden chambers underneath the third floor corridor. He is trying to revive his master using the Sorcerers Stone._"

"And I take it you want me to stop him."

"_Yes my lord. If you don't many innocent people will die._"

"Damn it. Show me the way." Harry said and red arrows appeared in front of him which he quickly started to follow. After about five minutes he came upon a single door in a filthy corridor. He went into it and regretted it as there was a pissed off giant three headed dog in it. He looked around for a door and saw a hole underneath the beast. He moved as quickly as he could dodging the head and dove into the open hole. Luckily there was something soft underneath him so he didn't injure himself. He say there for a few seconds and felt something wrapping around him. He quickly lifted his hand and a large fire ball started hovering over it, making what ever was grabbing him let go and slid away.

He made his way to the side of the room and walked around the edge until he found a door way and quickly went through it and down a short hall way. He heard fluttering and looked up to see what looked like birds flying around the room. He quickly ran across the room to the large door on the other side which was locked. He stepped back and was about to cast a spell when the door was thrown open from the other side. He quickly stepped to the side holding his wand at the ready. But he never had to attack as it was only two kids his age. One was limp and the other was struggling to pull him through the door and onto the broom stick that Harry never noticed. As the door was closing Harry quickly slid in and kept going with out being seen. He ran across the room as large chess pieces slowly started putting themselves back onto the board. Luckily he didn't have to play them and was able to go straight through to the next door.

He walked through and started to gag as a foul odor over took his senses. He walked back through the door he came through and took a deep breath before going back into the room where there was a large dead troll. He made his way through that room and into the next where a huge wall of fire sprang up on either side. He started concentrating and the wall in front of him parted in the middle and he made his way through it.

-PS-

"He lies." Harry heard a voice hiss as he walked into the room as quietly as possible. He walked behind a pillar and looked through it to see a red head boy with ropes tied around him and a pale man in a turban.

"Tell the truth boy what do you see." The pale man asked

"I told you I see my self winning the house cup and…" he was cut by a slash of the mans wand.

"Let me speak to him." the hissing voice said.

"Master, your not strong enough." The pale man said.

"I have strength enough for this." The voice hissed . So the man in the turban reached up and started to unravel it. Now would have been the perfect time to interfere but Harry was curious about what was underneath the turban. After it was all the way off the man turned around and Harry saw a face growing out of the back of the mans head.

"We meet again."

"Voldemort?" The red head boy said quietly

"Yes. You see what I've become?" He said and looked like he was going to say more until Harry came from around the pillar and cast a disarming spell that was blocked. "Who are you to think you can attack me, Voldemort the greatest wizard alive?"

"But are you really." Harry said as he walked down the steps at an angle eye's never leaving the thing in front of him. "You seem more like a parasite than a great wizard."

"Foolish boy you'll pay for your insolence, with your life." Voldemort said as he spun around and the man he was attached to cast a spell at Harry. He dodged it and threw his own spells. One at Voldemort and the other at the red head boy which freed his him. "Kill them both." Voldemort screamed

The man Voldemort was attached to sent a strong spell at the red head who was caught off guard and thrown against one of the pillars and knocked out. And when his attention was turned Harry cast a series of spells at him trying to catch him off guard. But everything he threw was easily blocked. 'Fine time to get close and personal' Harry thought and ran forward as he pulled out one of his daggers.

He dove under a spell and rolled towards Voldemort. As he came up his dagger flashed across the mans neck. He showed surprise before he fell to his knees and then face first into the floor. Voldemort was screaming for the back of the mans head and a black mist started to rise from it. Harry quickly pulled out the necklace portkey that Rowena made for them and said the activation word just as the mist would have passed through him.

-PS-

Dumbledore was walking through the front doors when he felt the wards around the third floor corridor flaring. So he quickly made his way towards the forbidden corridor and as he was nearing it Dean Thomas and Ronald Weasly came flying out of it on a broomstick.

"Headmaster." Dean started.

"I know get him to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said as he made his way into the room. After a few minutes he finally got to the last chamber where he saw Quirinus Quirrell laying in a pool of blood and Albus Potter laying unconscious not to far from him. "By Merlin he's done it." He said happily before taking the young man to the hospital wing.

-PS-

When Harry's portkey brought him to the hide out he fell with a grunt. "I hate these things." He muttered as he put it away.

"Hey Harry what have you been up to?" Tony asked as Harry walked into the next room.

"Nothing mind your business." Harry snapped at him

"No need to bite my head off." Tony said as Harry moved past him and slammed his door closed. Harry changed his clothes and fell into his bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The next morning Salazar sent Nate out to grab a paper from both worlds.

"Anything interesting dear." Helga asked and Salazar nodded.

"You could say that. Albus Potter, the boy-who-lived, once again faced Voldemort and once again bested him and in doing so saved the Sorcerer's Stone. There's more but that's the only really interesting thing." Sal said

"Albus Potter." Harry muttered under his breath. 'If I'd have known that I would have waited until Voldemort killed him.'

"Guess the kid is pretty talented then. He was able to beat Voldemort in a duel." Godric said and Harry bite his lip to stop from saying anything.

-PS-

**A/N well seems like a good place to stop more coming soon I swear it.**


	12. Pissed Harry equal's Death

**A/N I own nothing to do with Harry Potter only the ideas I use for this story are mine.**

-PS-

Harry Potter was walking down a suburban neighborhood. Just out for a stroll when he heard a cry for help which was quickly silenced. He ran towards the area it came from and soon came upon a park with a small wooded area. He looked around and saw a book-bag sitting by a tree. He looked around before running towards the woods. He stopped on the outskirts of it and listened. At first there was just silence before he heard a quiet rustling. He made his way into the woods and quickly but quietly made his way along a little path. He quickly came upon a sight that horrified him. There were three grown men standing in a clearing with a girl who was barely even a year older than him. She had bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly large front teeth. She had a bruise forming on her cheek and a bloody lip. The thing that horrified him the most though was that her shirt and pants was ripped off and the men were pulling at her panties. He quickly ran forward and pulled out his dagger's.

The man that was touching the young girl was first. Harry slammed one of his knife's into the man's groin and yanked it up before the other knife was stabbed in his throat covering Harry in blood. He pushed the man over and turned towards the other two men. They moved towards Harry and one swung at him. Harry blocked the punch and slammed his foot into the first ones knee cap breaking it backwards.

He fell to the ground on his good knee and Harry followed through with a kick to the head. He turned towards the other man who swung at him. Harry caught his arm and yanked up on it with one arm and slammed his elbow down on it with the other breaking it. The man screamed out in pain and Harry kicked him right in the crotch bringing him down to his knees. Harry kicked him in the face with a growl and he flew backwards. Harry moved forward and slammed his foot down onto his face. He went to do it again when he heard a whimper behind him. He turned to see the young girl staring at him in fear, tears streaming down her face. Harry stepped back and moved away from the man on the ground. He moved towards her and she flinched back and wrapped her arms around her body. Harry picked up her shirt to see that it was torn up beyond repair. He pulled off his jacket and stepped forward and handed it to her. She put it on and wrapped it around herself tightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Let's get you home." Harry said as gently as possible keeping his face hidden as best as possible. He carefully grabbed her hand and led her out of the woods. She flinched from his touch at first but then she leaned against him. "Which way?"

She pointed towards the large tree where he saw her backpack earlier. He slowly took her that way as she cried on him. As they walked past the tree he grabbed her bag and kept walking. They were walking for about ten minutes with her turning them when ever they needed to turn. They came up to a two story white house with blue shutters and a white picket fence. Harry tried to pull away and let her walk by her self but she clutched to him. So swallowing he walked up the walkway with her. He brought her to the door and knocked on it.

The door was pulled open a second later and a woman who looked quiet like the girl clutching to him. She had curly brown hair and brown eyes which when they landed on her daughter widened.

"Rodger!" She yelled as she pulled the girl inside and Harry was dragged in by the girl clutching him.

"What is it Beth?" Asked a man from another room before walking in. "Hermione, what happened to her?"

The girl, Hermione, let go of Harry and clutched to her mother. Harry sat down her book bag and tried to get out but was grabbed. He looked up to see the man staring at him anger in his eyes. Harry got ready to swing on him but noticed the anger wasn't directed at him.

"What happened to my daughter?" He asked as the woman, Beth hugged her daughter and both were crying. Harry looked at the girl and back at the man before looking at the ground.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Harry asked quietly.

"What happened to my baby girl?" He asked again. Harry stepped closer to the door and the man stepped with him.

"I was walking down the street and heard some one scream. Came upon the park and went into the woods. Three men had her in a clearing." He stopped and took a deep breath. "Her shirt and… Her shirt and her pants were ripped off and they were trying to touch her. They were…they were trying to take the rest of her clothes off."

"How'd you stop them?" Rodger asked his anger radiating off of him.

"You don't want to know sir." Harry said back as he went to open the door but it was pushed close.

"Tell me, please." He said, Harry turned and saw the pleading in his eyes.

"The first one I stabbed in the dick with one knife, them I stabbed him in the throat. I then proceeded to break the next ones knee and knocked him out with a kick to the head. The third one I broke his arm, kicked him in the dick, then slammed my foot into his face knocking him onto his back, and then I stomped on his face." Harry said looking the man in his eyes.

"How old are you?" The man asked in shock.

"Just turned twelve." Harry said as he opened the door. "Now get too your daughter sir, she needs you. And please wait a twenty or thirty minutes before calling the cops." The man stepped back and Harry walked out of the house. He barely got out of the door before he was grabbed again and he turned to see Beth standing there.

"Thank you very much." She said and gave him a hug. Harry just sat there with his arms to his side.

"She's going to be messed up over this. Get her help as soon as possible." Harry said quietly and as soon as she let him go he turned and made his way back to the park. He went straight back to the wood's and made his way through them. When he got to the clearing it was to see the man with a broken arm and the one with a broken leg starting to get up. They looked up as he walked up and he could see the fear in their eyes. He reached to his side and pulled out the extendable baton he carried with him. He slid it open while looking at the man with a broken arm.

He walked over to him as he stood up and slammed the baton into his knee. He screamed out in pain and fell back to the ground. Harry growled as he slammed the baton into his other leg. He went from his legs to his arms, then onto his rib's breaking every bone he could. The man was begging after five minutes for Harry to stop.

"You want it to stop." Harry growled and the man nodded frantically. Harry grinned evilly at his and started laughing as he turned to the other man and gave him the same treatment. He heard sirens in the distance and raised the baton over his head and slammed it down on one of their faces a few times before turning to the other. He went to the first man he stabbed and pulled his knifes out of him and cleaned them on the clean parts of his clothes. He was laughing hysterically as he raced out of the woods and straight into a pair of cops. Harry knocked them over and kept running and laughing. As he ran by the tree where Hermione's bag was sitting Harry slipped on something and still laughing looked back to see the cops running towards him. He looked at what he slipped on and saw it was a book _Hogwarts, A History_.

"Hmm a witch." Harry said before getting up he grabbed the book and starting running down the street. As soon as he was out of sight of the cops he pulled out his portkey and said the password. He landed in the hide out and quickly made his way into his room to take a shower before anyone saw him covered in blood. When he got into the bath room and looked in the mirror. When he did he started laughing crazily again. He quickly stripped down and took a shower before going back to his room and going to sleep.

-PS-

The next morning Harry woke up in a great mood. He brushed his teeth pulled out his cross-hair eye and put in his normal emerald green eye. He looked in the mirror and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. He smiled and saw that he looked demented so he just settled for a small grin. He was satisfied with that and left his room and went out to what they used as a living room. He got some cereal and sat down on the couch and started eating. When everyone else came into the room they were confused about why Harry was so happy. But they finally found out when Brit came back with a news paper. It showed a picture of Harry in it saying he was wanted for the murder of three men and his smile grew larger.

"Harry what the hell is this." Salazar demanded as he threw the paper onto the table. Harry picked it up and started to read it. Slowly the smile on his face disappeared and he threw the paper on the table then threw the table.

"What the hell is that." Harry said angrily.

"What?" Tony asked

"It doesn't mention the fact that those three tried to molest a girl our age." Harry said angrily.

"You saved someone yesterday." Helga asked quietly and Harry nodded.

"Yeah. I did." Harry said smiling again.

-PS-

While Harry was eating his breakfast, Hermione Granger, the girl he saved the night before was sitting at her table picking at her food. The coat that the strange boy who saved her wrapped around her shoulders. Rodger Granger looked from his daughter and started to read the paper sadly. He soon found the article about what happened last night. He was shocked that the boy who saved his baby girl was wanted for murder, theft, assault, resisting arrest, and a list of other crimes. He was even more shocked that the fact that he killed the three men protecting his daughter was left out of the paper. Even though he knew it wouldn't do much he thought the boy that saved his daughter deserved better than that. So after talking with Beth they agreed that he should call and while not giving any names tell why those three had been killed.

So after he ate he called the newspaper and gave them an interview over the phone. When he was done they were going to take Hermione to a counselor that the police set them an appointment with. Beth took Hermione upstairs and helped her get dressed. As they started to leave she grabbed up the leather coat she came home in the night before. Personally Beth thought it was hideous because of the crazy looking clown on the back of it with the word Phreaks along the bottom of it and it was way to big for Hermione. But since it obviously made Hermione feel better she let her wear it.

-PS-

Sirius was sitting in his chair eating breakfast when Remus came in with a newspaper in his hand. He sat down and started reading it as he drank his coffee. They were eating in silence for a few minutes when Remus sprayed his coffee all over Sirius's face. He looked up at Remus with shock on his face.

"What the hell Remus!" He said waving his wand and cleaned his face off. In response Remus handed him the paper. He quickly read it and looked at Remus in shock. "We have to find him before any one else does. We have to help save him."

"Yeah, we do." Remus said before getting up and leaving the room.

-PS-

A couple weeks later found Harry heading to Diagon Alley with Brit and Ava.

"Tony, you wanna come with us?" Harry asked and Tony shook his head.

"No me and Ric are going to work on some new spells." He said with a grin.

"Alright little brother, see you later then." Harry said as he pulled on his hoodie.

"Where's your coat Harry? You never leave with out it." Brit said as they walked outside.

"Well I gave it up yesterday." Harry said

"Well how are people going to know we're the Phreaks if you don't have the coat." Ava said

"Everyone that need's to know in this area knows by looking at me." Harry said with a grin as they passed a wall that had Phreaks written on it with the picture of a crazy looking clown.

"Well what are we going to the Alley to get?" Brit asked as they came up to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Just need to get something for Tony." Harry said with a smile as they went through the pub.

"What do you need to get for him?"

"A birthday present." Harry said.

"It's your birthday." Ava and Brit said together and he nodded. "We've got to get you something."

"You really don't have to." Harry said as he opened the arch way into the alley.

"Yea well we're going to." Ava said with a smile and they both took off.

"Be careful." He called after them with a sigh. He looked around for a few seconds as he pulled his hood up over his face and started walking towards a large book store. He walked into it and started walking around looking at all the books. He went to the defense section and started looking through the books trying to find a good one for Tony.

"Hermione dear did you find the book you were looking for?" He heard a voice ask in the next row. He turned his fake eye on and looked through the book shelf. Standing on the other side of the bookshelf was the girl he saved week's earlier.

"Not yet mum." She replied softly. "I'll just be a little longer."

"Okay dear. I'll be at the counter." Her mother replied.

"Okay mum." Hermione said and Harry watched the woman walk away. He watched the girl for a few minutes. Then he looked at some of the books around him and found a great book with a lot of defensive and protective spells in them. He pulled it out and walked around the shelf.

"If your looking for a good beginners book. This one is really good." Harry said and the girl jumped and spun around. Harry held the book out and she grabbed it from him.

"Um thank you." She said quietly looking at the ground and clutching the book to her chest in a defensive manner.

"Your welcome." Harry said looking at her from beneath his hood. She continued to look at the ground and Harry reached into his hoodie pocket. He pulled out a small canister of pepper spray he knicked off of one of the cops earlier that summer and one of his smaller butterfly knifes. "And next time someone tries something again spray them with this and then stab them in the leg and twist." He said pushing the objects into her hands and quickly leaving the store.

-PS-

Hermione Granger was nervous, she was always nervous these days. But she was even more so because for the first time in week's she was going out in crowds to get supplies for school. When they got to the Leaky Cauldron she led the way through the pub and to the back where she drew her wand and tapped the bricks. They shifted apart and they made their way through and went around and got all of her materials saving the bookstore for last. When they walked in Hermione made her way right to the defense section, looking for something that would help her should anything happen to her again.

"Hermione dear did you find the book you were looking for?" Her mother asked her and she turned to see her looking down at her with concern written on her face.

"Not yet mum." She replied softly. "I'll just be a little longer."

"Okay dear. I'll be at the counter." Her mother replied.

"Okay mum." She said and went back to looking at the books.

"If your looking for a good beginners book. This one is really good." She heard some one say a few minutes later and jumped a little bit and silently berated herself for it as she spun around. She looked at the boy in front of her as best as she could since he had a hood covering his face but she could see a piercing green eye beneath it. She looked at him for a few more seconds before grabbing the book he was holding out and clutched it to her chest.

"Um thank you." She said looking down at the ground.

"Your welcome." The boy said and continued to stand there for a few seconds. "And next time someone tries something again spray them with this and then stab them in the leg and twist." He said pushing something into her hands and quickly leaving the store. She looked at his back in shock before looking at the objects in her hand. She knew her parents wouldn't approve of the knife or pepper spray but she knew they would come in handy if something horrible ever happened to her again so she slid them into the pocket of he robe.

-PS-

Harry went through the alley way until he came upon a large joke shop and his face brightened. He was smiling as he went into the shop. He started walking around and quickly picked some stuff out for Tony. Then he went around getting stuff for himself.

"Ahh Filibuster Fireworks."

"That's a great choice." He heard and turned to see two red head teen's behind him.

"Thanks." Harry said before heading to the register. Since it was a birthday gift he figured it'd mean more if he actually bought the stuff.

-PS-

Remus and Sirius were walking down Diagon Alley after taking a break from their search to eat. As they were passing Gambols and Japes on their way back to muggle London Remus had to pull Sirius away.

"Come on mate. Gotta get back to the search." He said and Sirius sighed.

"Alright, lets go then." He said and started walking not knowing that if they would have went in they would have found Harry carrying fireworks to the register.

-PS-

**A/N Another chapter done hope you like it. Let me know either way with a little review please. **


	13. Just like Family

**A/N Thank you for all of the reviews I received.**

**-PS-**

It was nearing December and Harry was noticing something wrong with the founders and Merlin. It was little stuff at first, like they started used magic less and less everyday. Then he started noticing wrinkles appearing on Helga and Salazar. Finally one day he noticed streaks of silver appearing in their hair. It seemed like they were aging exceptionally fast. But he just let it go knowing unless they wanted to tell him that he wouldn't be finding out what was going on. Then one day he woke up thinking it was going to be just like any other day. He got up ate breakfast then he, Ava, and Brit decided to go walk around before training.

They were walking for about fifteen minutes through back alleys before they decided to head back to the hide out. They walked out of the alley's and started taking side walks. As they walked Harry looked round and saw a man that looked vaguely familiar. He thought back and realized where he recognized him from. It was the Auror that knew his name.

"That's the Auror who knew who I was." He said with a grin before he led Brit and Ava across the street.

-PS-

Sirius and Remus were getting annoyed. They'd been searching the street's for three years looking for Harry and Tony. They weren't only searching London. They were searching every where around England that had stories about anything that could even possibly be Harry. But currently they were walking down the streets of London on their way to get a present for Harry and Tony like they've done every year since they disappeared. They just kept piling them up with other Christmas and birthday presents. They wanted to make sure to have something for them when they finally found them.

"You know when we finally find them, most of the stuff we've bought for them will be of no use what so ever." Sirius said looking over at Remus.

"I know Sirius, but it's going to be the thought that counts. They'll see how hard it's truly been on us, and it'll show that we truly care for them." Remus said looking back at Sirius and neither of them noticed the three people walking towards them until they were bumped into. The one in the middle with his hood up fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry." Remus said as he helped the boy up.

"No really it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going." He said as he brushed all the snow off of him self. "Pardon me but do we know each other?"

"Umm I don't think so." Sirius said with a raised eye brow.

"Oh sorry you just have one of those faces. You look like the type who's chased a young boy down alley's around I guess." The boy said and the two girls grabbed his arms and led him around Sirius and down the road as they started laughing.

"Rather rude don't you think." Remus said as he dragged the glowering Sirius into a small tea shop. He went to pull out his wallet and noticed it was missing. "Sirius do you have your wallet."

"Yeah." Sirius said before patting his pockets with a pensive look on his face. "Shit!"

They quickly ran out of the shop and started running down the way they saw the three people walking.

"Remus did you get a look at that kid?" Sirius asked

"No his hood was up, why?" Remus asked as he followed Sirius around a corner.

"I think it was Harry."

"What do you mean you think it was Harry! Why didn't you do something then?" Remus said as they saw the three walking quiet a way's down the road.

"It took me…a few seconds…to remember that … I chased Harry down some alley's…around here. And he had Lucius Malfoy's cane." He said between breaths.

"Hurry up then." Remus said pulling ahead of Sirius and seeming not to be short of breath at all. Ahead of them the three figures started to run.

"They've seen us."

"How very observant of you Paddy." Remus said in response as he slowly left Sirius behind.

-PS-

"Why'd you guys pull me away. I was having fun with them." Harry said with a laugh as they walked down the street. Twirling a wand in between his fingers.

"Because we didn't want that Auror realizing who you were." Brit said

"But it looks like they did." Ava said looking back and seeing the two men running down the street towards them.

"Well let's keep walking maybe they aren't running towards us. And if they are I haven't had a good fight in a long time. So it's a win-win." Harry said wit h grin.

"Come on Harry." Brit said as she and Ava pulled on his arm to get him to start running. They went to turn cross the street and Harry hit a piece of black ice. He fell awkwardly on his leg and heard a crack.

"Bloody hell!" He said loudly and Ava and Brit turned around to get him. He looked over his shoulder and saw the two men closing in on them. "Get outta here. Send Sal or Helga to come get me. I'll be fine." He said as he searched for his portkey but couldn't find it.

"We can't leave you." Ava said moving towards him.

"Get the hell out of here. No point in all of us getting caught." Harry said angrily and they turned and ran. He pushed him self up and used his cane to hobble to an alley way. He walked around a corner and pulled the cane back like a club as one of the ran around the corner. Harry let him go by and waited for the second to appear. When he did Harry slammed the cane into his gut doubling him over and followed through with a shit to the back.

"Harry." He heard and looked at the other one for a second before firing a spell at him knocking him out. He hobbled his way back to the street where he saw Godric and Sal looking for him.

"Ah there you are." Harry said with a grin as he walked over to them hiding the pain he felt.

"Can you walk back?" Godric asked him and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I have a bloody broken leg. I think it would be best to just get there. Unless one of you wants to fix my leg now. But personally I trust it to Helga or Rowena more, no offense of course." Harry said walking back into the alley way with Sal and Ric following. He grabbed onto Sal's arm and with a pop they were back at the hide out. When they appeared Salazar stumbled and would have fallen if it weren't for Harry who held him up.

"What the hell. Sal you alright." Harry asked looking at him in concern.

"Fine kid get off me." Sal said pushing Harry away and Harry noticed a few grey strands appear on his head.

"What ever." Harry said shaking his head as he hobbled over to Helga. "Can you fix my leg please."

"Yes. Come on." She said and led him into his room. He sat down on the bed and carefully cut his pants open so she could see how it was broken and where exactly. Then he laid back on his bed as Helga pulled out her wand and waved it over his leg. He felt it hit him but nothing happened. Then he heard a thud. He shot up to see Helga laying on the floor. Her once blonde hair was white.

"Salazar!" He yelled quickly moving over to her. "Salazar!"

"What is it?" Salazar asked running into the room. His eyes widened as he saw Helga laying on the floor.

"She tried to fix my leg, it didn't work and when I looked up she was like that." Harry said as he put a pillow under her head. "Is she alright."

"Not really Harry, none of us really are." Salazar said as he gave Helga a potion. Then he and Godric lifted her up and laid her on Harry's bed.

"What do you mean? I've noticed you guy's acting differently. What's going on with you?" Harry asked as Tony, Rowena and Merlin came into the room.

The founders and Merlin looked at each other for a few second before they all nodded. Merlin walked out of the room and came back with two chairs.

"There's something we have to tell you guys." Merlin said motioning them to sit down. "When we took the potions that let us live as long as we have. We didn't know that there would be a huge disadvantage to it. We noticed that when ever we used magic that it would age us. We would get weaker magically an physically. The intense training we've giving you two over the last two years has been extremely hard on us. We're getting a lot weaker. It takes a lot of effort to do thing that used to take no effort at all as you can tell from your leg. That should have been fixed with a wave of Helga's wand and yet it did nothing." With that he waved his wand and Harry felt his leg fix. "And we're going to have to recoup."

"What does that mean?" Tony asked worriedly.

"That they're leaving us." Harry said with a small laugh as he stood up. He looked around the room.

"Harry we…" Salazar started but Harry cut him off.

"I'm leaving be gone by the time I get back yeah." He said and stormed out.

"Harry what's wrong?" Ava asked as he walked through the room.

"Nothing don't worry about it." Harry said as he went outside. He was walking for about an hour and when he got back the founders and Merlin were all gone. He was walking through the building and stopped at Helga and Sal's room. He looked in for a few little bit before going to his room. He threw open the door and went in kicking open his trunk as he went. He throwing everything into the trunk and when his room was empty he slammed the trunk closed. Shrinking the trunk he picked it up and put it in his pocket. He walked into the sitting area where everyone was sitting. "Leaving who ever is coming with me go get your stuff."

"Where are we going?" Tony asked sadly as he stood up.

"Away from here." Harry replied.

"But what about when they come back?"

"Ta hell with them. If they try to come back I'm not going to allow them any where near me." Harry said "Now go pack, I'm leaving in five minutes."

"But their like our family." Tony said and Harry turned towards him angrily and shoved him up against a wall getting into his face.

"Yeah they are just like our family Tony. They left us just like our family did. I guess they left us on a little bit of better terms seeing as they didn't leave us with some abusive relatives. But they left us all the same Tony, they are nothing to me and they shouldn't for you either." Harry said angrily.

"They had no choice Harry they had to go." Tony said pushing Harry off of him.

"No they didn't Tony, that's the thing they didn't have to leave. They couldn't stay with us and just not use magic. They could recoup like that. But no they decided to leave to recoup. Now are you going to go get your stuff or am I leaving you here?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"I'll go and get my stuff." Tony replied softly and left the room. Harry made his way down to the first floor where he waited for every body else to get down there. After a few minutes everyone was down stairs and Harry led the way out of the hide out.

"Where are we going Harry?" Ava asked as they walked through the back alleys.

"Staying at the Leaky Cauldron tonight." Harry said as he led the way out to the street. "Tomorrow we are going to find a new place to stay."

"The Leaky Cauldron. Is that really a good idea?" Don asked

"Yes it is I don't think anyone will look for us there." Harry said as they came up to the pub. They went into the pub and Harry walked up to the counter.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, my name is Tom how can I help you today?" Asked the old man behind the counter.

"I need three rooms with two bed's." Harry said putting a couple galleons on the counter top.

"Need ya to sign the registry." Ton said pulling out a clipboard and handing it to Harry who signed it John Doe. "Got rooms ten, fourteen and twenty-two open." He said handing him the three keys.

"Thanks." Harry said taking the keys and walking towards the stairs with the other five following him.

-PS-

**Hope ya like R/R**


End file.
